The Assistant
by IcePrincess1987
Summary: Evie was hired to be the new Personal Assistant to WWE World Heavyweight Champion Dean Ambrose...What will become of their adventures together? Rated M for now not sure how far I am going to take this...Language will probably be bad hence the M rating. Please leave a review I look forward to your comments and recommendations. Check out my profile, looking for feedback of any kind.
1. Prologue

**_I realize that I forgot to put up a disclaimer, so here it is: I don't own anyone except Evie or any other potential OCs. I don't make any money off of this this is PURE FICTION. Please read and review :)_**

I was new to WWE. No, I was not someone who you typically saw on screen like a Superstar, Manager, or Commentator. I was merely hired to be a personal assistant. I was told to go to the next WWE event, which just happened to be a live event. I walked into the arena flashing the lanyard I was given at the office two days ago. I was directed to go right to the 'office' of the person in charge. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal none other than Shane McMahon.

"Hello. You must be the new girl. Come on In." He said motioning me in.

"Goof Afternoon, Mr. McMahon. I'm Evie Gibbs. I'm the new personal assistant that your company hired for the new champion." I said walking into the office and shaking his hand.

"Right. So you are familiar with the job description?"

"Get the coffee, breakfast, lunch, snacks, anything else he wants." I laughed.

"Not exactly. Your new client has a particularly bad habit," Shane said scratching his chin. "He forgets things."

"Like names or-"

"Nothing at all like that. Sometimes he forgets his belongings... or ours. He sometimes forgets he is supposed to be somewhere. That's where you come in. You are going to be the one to remind him where he has to go and that he has to bring the Championship with him. And to get him anything he wants."

"Make sure he gets places? Check. Get him whatever he wants? Check." I smiled. "Is that it?"

"One more thing. Being that you are a new employee, freelance employed, the board thinks it is best if you not become 'romantically entangled' with your charge or another member of the talent. We wouldn't want it to affect the way you do your job." Shane sighed.

"Yes, Sir. I completely understand. It would be totally and completely unprofessional of me to start a workplace romance. I would never want to appear unprofessional." I nodded.

"Then I think we're done here. Let me walk you to your new charge." Shane said.

"Sounds great."

Just as Shane was opening the door, someone from the other side pushed their way in.

"Mr. Ambrose. Just the person we were on our way to see." Shane smiled.

"Aren't I popular?! Rumor has it, someone, namely your sister, has decided that I can't get myself to places anymore." Ambrose retorted.

"Evie Gibbs, Dean Ambrose." Shane said introducing us. "Evie is your new PA."

"What do I need with a PA? She's...She's blowing things out of proportion again." Dean sighed.

"You almost left the Championship in a taxi, Dean. While I don't normally agree with anything my sister suggests, I agree with this. You need an assistant. If you want, she will just be there to remind you about things. But her position is mandatory."

Dean sighed and nodded. "Great. Then I have no further business here. Dean, you have a show to get ready for. Evie...Good luck."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my OC. All WWE Character belong to WWE.

Over the course of the next few weeks, my job got, well at least it felt like it, got rougher. I thought it would be an easy job, just getting coffee. I was wrong. Really, really wrong. Since Dean insisted that he did not need a PA, nor wanted one, he was trying his best to make me quit. As draft time was upon us, everyone, Superstars and stage hands and crew alike, were called into a meeting concerning the draft. While both shows were going to have TV rights to certain people, the non-televised shows would continue to be made up of both rosters. They were bringing back some old titles and creating a new one for the women that would be equal to the status of the Intercontinental tile or the United States championship. Some talent were let go, others brought back. Some were called up. Some, not all were keeping to the new roster line-ups.

"Ambrose, you are keeping the title. Rollins, we are going to be giving you a new title. Don't worry about a thing. We still want the two of you to go head to head on this." Shane said.

"Ladies, you are getting two new titles, well, one new the other... We are bringing back the Women's tag team championship. There are enough of you to make it worth it. We are also introducing a mixed tag team championship. That means one champion will be male, the other female." Stephanie said.

In the six weeks since WWE brought me in, they have done nothing but frustrate the Champ. They flip-flop on him like crazy. They give me weekly schedules to keep him to, but after I've had them for a day, sometimes just an hour, they go and change it. Not only frustrating him, but me as well. Try as I may, it's hard to keep to a schedule that keeps changing.

"Dean, we need to go over tomorrow's schedule." I said.

"So they can change it again? No thanks. If they give you one that's right, we can sit down and discuss it. Until then, just remind me the night before." He said as he walked away with Renee.

"That's what I'm trying to do." I sighed.

"Don't sweat it, Baby Girl," Roman said walking up to me. "Dean is just mad that they are trying to use you to control him."

"But I'm not trying to control him, Mr. Reigns I'm just trying to do my job. I'm just trying doing what I was told to do. Which was to get him to places. On time." I sighed.

"Baby Girl, the way he sees it, if you're not with him, you're with them. He doesn't like being told what to do. He likes to do his own thing on his own terms."

"I understand that. Maybe I should just do what he wants and resign my position. I obviously am not cut out for this."

"You need to find some middle ground with him. Just a little patience goes a long way with him."

"Thank you, Mr. Reigns." I smiled.

"For what, Baby Girl?" Roman asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"For this little pep talk."

"Baby Girl, it was as much for his sake as yours. Just be patient. And no more of this 'Mr. Reigns' crap. Call me Roman." He said walking away.

I walked to my car, hoping to get an early start to the next town. I was doing what I had been doing for the last six weeks. I drive myself from town to town, get myself a room and try to keep my client to the schedule we were given. Whether he likes it or not. I get into the car, put my bags in the back seat and start it up.

I got about half way to the next town when my car started to make a sputtering sound.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! You stupid car! Your tank is full! No check engine light! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I cried.

I pulled over to the side of the road. Just as I was getting out of the car, it started to rain.

"Of course! You got anything else for me?!" I screamed looking at the sky.

A car pulled up behind mine. The driver honked the horn, but I was too focused on my car to notice. I was looking under the hood to try to figure out what the problem was with my car. Still not noticing the car behind mine, nor noticing the driver getting out and coming over to me.

"Evie?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see Seth Rollins standing beside my car.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We saw you pull over."

"Seth, get back in your car. Go to the next town. Get some sleep." I said softly.

"Not without you."

"Rollins! Turn around, get back in your car, and go to the next town. I can fix my car. I just need a little time." I said.

"Not an option. You can't fix it in the rain, and you know it. Evie, get in my car. We will send a tow truck for yours."

"No can do." I replied.

"Then you leave us no choice. Big Guy, grab the girl. I'll get her bags." Rollins said. I hadn't noticed Roman getting out of the car. Nor getting close enough to pick me up. He just reached out and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Roman Reigns! Put! Me! Down!" I shouted.

"Once we are in the car, not before. You're gonna get sick. Seth is on the phone with the Company's insurance as we speak. Don't fight us on this, Baby Girl. Please. We only want what's best for you." He said as he walked back to the car he shared with Seth.

Seth joined us in the car. I was expecting Roman to move back to the front seat. But he didn't.

"You're really not going to sit in the front? You're gonna make me feel like a chauffeur." Seth said looking back.

"Are you gonna drive or not?" Roman questioned.

"You need to come back up here."

"Not gonna happen, Seth. Our girl here is frozen. She needs to get warm or risk getting sick. What better way to get her warm?"

"Fine. Fine. I get it. Anyway, the insurance company said your car will be picked up in half an hour and taken to a mechanic for you to pick up tomorrow."

"Great. Can we just get on the road? Please?" I sighed.

We got to the hotel finally three hours later. Roman and Seth checked in. I went to and Roman stopped me.

"Oh no, Baby Girl. You room with us tonight."

"You should cancel all rooms you have reserved. You are going to be rooming with us from now on. And that car of yours, I hope you're not too attached to it."

"It was a rental." I said quietly.

"Good. Return it. Travel with us from now on, Sweetheart. You shouldn't have to drive alone for hours at a time. Drive with us. We can take turns if you insist on driving some of the way." Rollins said.

"A-Are you going to tell anyone about this?" I questioned as we headed to the elevator.

"Are you ashamed of us, Baby Girl?"

"No... I-I-I Just have a clause in my contract that prevents me from...How did Shane put it?... Oh right. 'Romantically entangled' with any superstar." I said.

"So now corporate is telling the employees who they can and can't date." Roman laughed.

"Said that they didn't want it to affect the way I do my job. They think if I get involved with the talent that the quality of my work will go down. But what they don't seem to realize is that... If I can't get my job done it's because my client won't allow me to do it. Nor can I get it done if they keep changing my client's schedule." I retorted.

"You can't be serious." Rollins scoffed.

"Completely and utterly serious. Shane and I had a whole conversation about it. He thinks that because I technically work for corporate, it wouldn't be fair for me to pick favorites. Although, right now I have to say that Dean is not my favorite person. He is making my life hell right now." I sighed.

The elevator door opened and there's Dean. Roman and Seth got in the elevator and Dean walked out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my so called assistant. Don't we have a schedule to keep to?" He smirked.

"In the morning, Dean." I replied as I pushed my way into the elevator.

"It's five AM, Babe."

"You got this, Dean. She literally just walked in." Roman said.

"You know your schedule?" I asked.

"Radio interview, then a signing. Do I need to take the championship?" He replied.

"Radio and a signing? No. You don't need the title." I said.

"Good."

"See you later, Ambrose. I'm gonna take a nap." I said as the elevator door closed.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my OC. All WWE Character belong to WWE.

A couple of days later, I was finally settling into a routine with Rollins and Reigns. We had just arrived at the arena for a live show. I stopped off at the security station to inquire if my client had gotten there yet.

"Not yet, Miss Gibbs. He'll probably be here shortly." The guard said. I nodded and caught up with the guys.

"I hope he's right." I muttered as I fell into step with them.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" Roman asked.

"Ambrose isn't here yet. I hope he gets here soon. We have a meeting with Shane today."

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. He'll be here. No matter what, at some point he has to show up. He's the Champion. He has to be here."

"I really hope you're right. I don't want to know what Shane's reaction will be when he realizes that Ambrose didn't show up but I did." I sighed.

We walked into catering and quickly found a table for the three of us. After getting our food, I spotted Renee, but not Dean.

"Oh crap. I gotta call Dean." I said.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked. I pointed to Renee with the absence of Ambrose.

"He's not here. I gotta try to find him. If he's not at that meeting, it's my job on the line."

"Let us help you." Roman said.

"Only so much as to call him." I called back as I raced out of catering.

As I raced into the hall, I ran, almost literally, into the SmackDown General Manager, Daniel Bryan.

"Miss Gibbs. Don't forget the meeting that you and your client have with Mr. McMahon and me in..." He checked his watch. "Half an hour."

"Yes, Mr. Bryan." I replied as I tried to walk passed him.

"By the way," Daniel said stopping me again. "Why the rush? Could it be that you are looking for someone?"

"No, sir... I just realized...that I left something at the hotel this morning." I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Because I could have sworn that I passed Ambrose just getting to the arena when I was on my way here."

"He could have just stepped out for something. He arrived with me."

"You're lying, Miss Gibbs."

"Excuse me?!"

"Simply, you asked the guard if Mr. Ambrose had arrived yet when you did. The answer was he hadn't. Therefore, if he wasn't here before you and he didn't get here with you, then he just arrived."

"So this was a test?"

"Miss Gibbs, be warned. We have a contract with you. If you break it in any way, we will be forced to terminate you. If you deviate from the contract in any way, we will be forced to terminate you. He has already made it clear to us that he doesn't want an assistant. While the board thinks he does, I have a tendency to agree with the talent. Cross me-"

"And I will be terminated. I get it, Daniel. You don't like me anymore than my client does. And that's fine. I'm not here for you to like me. Or Ambrose for that matter. I'm doing my job as I was instructed to."

"Good to know that you are on board with this, Gibbs."

"If I wasn't, I would have quit by now." I said narrowing my eyes. "Now, if you have no further need to lecture me, I have a client to see."

"Is there a problem here, Sweetheart?" Rollins asked putting an arm over my shoulders. I sighed, closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Remember what I said. Miss Gibbs." Daniel said as he walked away.

I pushed Seth's arm off of me and glared at him.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I was coming to tell you that Ambrose is here." He smiled.

"You're a little late." I scoffed.

"What?"

"Bryan has already, oh so kindly, informed me that your friend is here. And he has, not so kindly, reminded me about the stipulations in my contract. And he's not happy about my position, either. And you just gave him the ammunition to fire me."

"How so?"

"The way you put your arm around me?"

Seth just gave me a clueless look.

"Some architect you are! Remember the stipulation in my contract about not getting involved? You basically just told your GM that we were together." I retorted as I walked away from him.

I searched the halls and various locker rooms looking for the World Heavyweight Champion. And yes, I looked in his locker room. I searched it first.

I was having absolutely no luck finding Ambrose and it was 10 minutes after the scheduled time of the meeting with Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan. I decided to cut my losses. I was going into the meeting, admitting my failure with Ambrose and...I was going to resign. I knew it looked bad that I had...lost Ambrose.

I walked into the conference room where the meeting was being held with my luggage and my resignation in hand. I wasn't going to give Bryan the satisfaction of firing me. Without looking at who else was in the room, I just simply walked over to Shane and shoved my resignation into his hand.

"What is this?" He questioned.

"Well, with what the SmackDown General Manager, Daniel Bryan has told you, which is only partially true; I think it's best if I...terminate my position here. Effective immediately." I replied. I turned around and walked straight out the door.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Ambrose asked.

"I wish I knew." Shane replied.

"Shane, we need to talk." Daniel said.

A/N: Sorry about it being so short, and kinda late-ish, but I had a bad bout of writers block. Please remember to read and review. I do look forward to your comments and if you have any idea that you would like me to try to squeeze in, I would gladly do so and even credit you for the idea. If you have any comments regarding my writing I will take them into consideration. It's all about trial and error, sometimes, right? Anyhow, Thank you for reading.

-iceprincess1987


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, WWE owns everything. Except my OC, She's mine.**

A/N: You may notice that this chapter might be a little different. For the first time, we follow someone other than Evie. While I haven't changed from a third person POV, we are going to see what happens with someone other than the OC. Now let's get on with the story.

After Evie walked out of the meeting with Shane, Ambrose was shocked. After Ambrose head her say that SHE was terminating her position, and Bryan knew why, Ambrose was furious. He wasn't mad at her, oh no. He turned his anger to his bosses.

"What the fuck was that about?" Dean said.

"I wish I knew." Shane replied.

"Shane, we need to talk." Daniel replied.

"What's on your mind, Daniel?" Shane questioned.

"Without an audience." Daniel replied gesturing to Dean.

"I'm not leaving. Not if this involves my assistant." Dean said putting his feet on the table, next to his title.

"Former assistant. She quit. Therefore this conversation no longer concerns you." Daniel scoffed.

"She may have quit, but she is still my concern. I may not have wanted an assistant, but Evie proved that I needed on. Even when we weren't talking, she was there making sure things were right. Making sure that I got to places in one piece. Yes, I made mistakes with her. Yes, I fought her at every turn. In the beginning she was getting herself between towns. I don't know how she ended up traveling with Reigns and Rollins. Or why. But whatever the reason, it works for her. Yes, she left me at the hotel today; but that's my fault, not hers."

"Dean, you need to leave. This doesn't concern you at this time." Daniel said sternly.

"Let him stay." Shane sighed.

"What?!" Bryan asked incredulously.

"If he feels this strongly about it, let him stay. Gibbs was his assistant after all. He has a right to know." Shane argued. Dean gave a grateful look to the commissioner of SmackDown. He sat up straight and put his feet on the floor.

"I don't think-"

"Right. You don't think. Tell you what, Daniel, I'm going to stay right here while you tell Shane-O-Mac why my assistant just up and quit on me."

"Can you please just get on with it?"

"Fine. About Evie Gibbs.; she was sleeping with the talent. Not Ambrose obviously-" Dean grabbed Bryan by the collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. She was sleeping with someone on the roster, just not you."

"Oh, really? What else are you about to accuse her of?"

"Did Gibbs get you coffee?"

"No."

"Did she get you breakfast?"

"No."

"Did she get you anything else you wanted?"

"No! I never asked her to do ANY of that for me. I take great pride in being able to do things for myself. I didn't want her to get side tracked when I can get things for myself." Dean scoffed.

"Well besides today, she obviously got him to places on time and made sure that he has the title. And since he never asked her to get things for him she could never fulfill that part of her contract. The only clause you could have gotten her on is if she had been romantically involved with one of the talent." Shane countered.

"She was...Is...Romantically involved with Rollins."

"That's insane!" Dean shouted.

"Not entirely. Think about it. He calls her 'Sweetheart'. He put his arm around her shoulders. Classic behavior for a couple."

"Doesn't mean they are a couple." Dean sneered.

"Doesn't mean they weren't either. I'm sorry, Dean, but I have to agree with Daniel on this. She did turn in her resignation without explaining anything."

"She did say that whatever Bryan had to say was only partially true." Dean pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Dean. Look, I will take it into consideration. I will even talk to Rollins about it. But as of right now, the resignation of Miss Gibbs stands."

"Well isn't that fan-fucking-tastic!" Dean shouted as he stormed from the room.

He put his title over his shoulder and walked down the hall. He punched a wall as he rounded the corner.

"Fuck!" He shouted as he let out his frustration.

"What's wrong, Uce?" Roman asked coming up behind him.

"My assistant quit. Apparently Bryan had enough ammo to fire her. But I think he's lying through his teeth." Ambrose answered as he continued to knock things around.

"You gotta calm down, Uce." Roman laughed.

"This is no laughing matter, Big Dog. I need my assistant, as much as I may not have liked the way she was forced on me. But I realize now how much I came to depend on her. And Rollins screwed it all up! Motherfucker needs to learn how to keep his hand to himself. And not on other people's women."

"What's this about me keeping my hands off other people's women?" Seth asked as he walked up to the other two. Dean didn't answer, just launched himself at his former brother.

"Why did you touch her? Did we not have the conversation in the locker room last week?" Dean lectured as he got a couple of punched in before Roman pulled him off of Seth.

"What the fuck are you talking about Ambrose?" Seth questioned as he hid behind his oldest brother.

"Evie! Bryan fired her tonight because you couldn't stay away from her!" Dean shouted

"That couldn't be the reason." Roman said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's true. Bryan was going to fire her tonight because he has evidence that she was supposedly in a relationship with that sell-out. But she beat him to the punch and gave Shane her resignation." Dean answered.

"Wait! They were seriously gonna fire her? But nothing happened." Roman said quietly after they let the information sink in.

"Bryan said that, and I quote, 'because he calls her 'Sweetheart' and he put an arm around her shoulders they have to be a couple 'She had a stipulation in her contract that prohibited her from getting involved with anyone on the roster. Never said anything about her dating anyone not talent-related, but on the roster. Not fair to her when she's on the road with us all the time." Dean whispered.

"Not with you! You ignored her! You left her to fend for herself while you went off with Renee. And that conversation in the locker room was a load of bullshit! You knew going into this that you were involved with Renee! It's not anyone's fault but your own that you wanted your assistant and couldn't have her. But you still put the word pout that she was off limits. It wasn't fair to you?! No, Dean! It wasn't fair to her. Yes, I would have gone against your 'rule', but she told Roman and me about the clause in her contract weeks ago when she started traveling with us!" Rollins shouted.

"She told you? Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked getting angry once again.

"Figured if she wanted you to know, she would have told you. Besides, it wasn't our business to tell." Roman shrugged.

"Thanks for the heads up, Uce." Dean said rounding in on Roman.

"Don't start in on me! Seth's right. If you weren't so caught up with Renee, you would have noticed her sooner and there wouldn't have been a need for her to be traveling with us. You should never have let her travel alone to begin with. She could have gotten into serious trouble the night her car broke down if we hadn't found her." Roman argued back.

"So that's how this all started? The night her car broke down?"

"Yeah, Uce. We couldn't leave her stranded on the highway in the rain. Some undesirable prick could have come along and picked her up."

"And we weren't going to leave her traveling alone anymore. Not cool, Dude." Rollins added.

"She could have said something." Dean muttered.

"To who? Renee? That would have gone over well. You? You weren't exactly giving her a chance to do her job let alone the opportunity to travel with you." Seth said.

"Not fair, Man. You are not exactly a romance expert here, Rollins. I know your history. You cheat on every girl you date."

"Then take it from someone happily married. You had someone who, more or less, was getting paid to see to your every whim. And you ignored her, Ambrose. And don't give me some bullshit excuse about Renee not wanting you to have an assistant. You, yourself, said that you didn't want one."

"That was at first. But she made me realize how much I needed one. I didn't once leave the title behind while Evie was here...Now I'm afraid about going back to bad habits." Dean relented.

"Well then you need to go back to Shane and tell him that you want her back." Roman said putting his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You think he'll hire her back?"

"No way to be sur unless you ask."

"I'll do that. Rollins, Shane said he would talk to you about your 'relationship' with Evie. So expect it." Dean said with his first real smile since the meeting.

Dean went to get ready for the show. He had a promo to get ready for and a match that night as well. He was gonna try not to let his frustration show during either. Nor was he gonna, hopefully, take his anger out on his opponent.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, WWE owns everything. Except my OC, She's mine.**

A/N: You may notice that this chapter might be a little different. For the first time, we follow someone other than Evie. While I haven't changed from a third person POV, we are going to see what happens with someone other than the OC. Now let's get on with the story.

After the show, Dean went to talk to Shane. He had had a fairly decent show after the meeting. He hadn't let on to Renee how mad he was during his interview and he hadn't sucker punched Wyatt. It was a good night. Other than the fact that he wanted to hear HER voice. Too bad he had been too stubborn to get her number while she worked for him.

"I wonder if Roman has her number." He thought to himself as he walked to the office.

"Champ! What can I do for you?" The SmackDown Commissioner asked with a smile.

"I want her back."

"You didn't want an assistant." Shane quietly reminded.

"I need one."

"We'll hire you a new one."

"I want her."

"We fired her."

"I don't care."

"She broke her contract."

"I don't care"

"She slept with your friend."

"No, Shane, she didn't. Nothing happened. They were just picking up the slack until I came to my senses."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I can't help you. If you want a new assistant, we can hire one for you."

"I want Evie back."

"I'm sorry, Dean, but under the circumstances I can't hire her back."

"Why not?"

"Because without us firing her, she turned in her resignation. I can't stop that."

"Bullshit, McMahon! Call her. Text her. Do something! Get her back!"

"I can't."

"Don't turn her resignation in to HR. Put her on family leave or something; I don't know! Don't except the paper work. Just. Get. Evie. Back"

"Dean-"

"Get. Her. Back." He said with that crazy look in his eyes.

"I will do my best. But you should start taking applications for the position. I make no guarantees here, Dean. You should also put a call in to her to see if she's even willing to come back." Shane acquiesced.

Dean left the arena that night with the hope of getting Evie back.

"Hey, Dean." Renee said catching up to him.

"Renee, what are you doing?" Dean sighed wiping a hand over his face.

"What I usually do." She said happily.

"You can't." Dean said stopping before reaching the car.

"What?" Renee questioned.

"You can't come with me, Renee. I thought I was clear earlier before the interview. What we had…..It was fun. But that was it. We were never going to be serious, right? It was just for fun."

"But I love you." Renee said grabbing his hand.

"Renee-" Dean started as he took is hand out of her grasp.

"No! Dammit, Dean! I love you. That should mean something."

"I…don't love you. When this started, we established that there would be no feelings attached."

"I guess you're right. But that doesn't change anything, Dean. It's not like we kept our hands off of each other either."

"Renee-"

"Dean, I'm pregnant."

"Not possible." Dean laughed.

"I'm telling the truth, Ambrose!" Renee shouted.

"We used protection every time and you said you were on birth control." Dean scoffed.

"And neither are 100% effective. The fact of the matter is, Dean, I'm pregnant. And you're the father."

"I can't be the father, Renee." Dean laughed as he turned to continue walking to the car.

"You think I slept around?"

"I don't know. And I don't care. If you thought that a child was going to make me marry you, you're wrong. If it is indeed my child, I will take care of it. But not with you. I will be there for it and I will financially support it, but we will not raise it as a couple. I suggest you get a ride from someone else tonight. And a room as well. I need some time to think." Dean said. He put his stuff in the trunk and got in.

Once he got on the highway, he got his Bluetooth connected and called Seth. It was Roman's night to drive.

"What now, Ambrose?" Seth answered.

"Hello to you too, Rollins. You wouldn't happen to have Evie Gibbs' number, would you?" Dean asked.

"Don't you have her number? Why would you think I had her number? For that matter, why do you want her number?" Seth carried on.

"I don't have her number. I figured you would have her number since you and Roman were friends with her. I need to get in touch with her to see if she would be willing to come back to…..work for me."

"Sorry, man. I don't have her number. Maybe Roman does. You should ask him yourself when we get to the hotel. How did things go with Shane?"

"Not good. He's reluctant to hire her back…I'll explain everything when I get there. Don't want to do it more than once."

"Alright. See you there. Drive safe, man."

"Same to you and Big Dog."

The first thing Dean did after putting his bags in his room, was go find Roman and Seth. He already suspected that the sell-out was lying to him, but he wanted to see if he would lie to his face. Roman opened the door to their hotel room to let him in.

"Hey, Uce. What's up, man?" Roman asked stepping aside.

Obviously our little sell-out over there hasn't told you anything about out previous conversation."

"If you're going to have that attitude, Ambrose, you can just leave." Seth sneered.

"That's enough, Seth. Dean, what did Shane say?" Roman asked stepping between the two. Dean sat on the closest thing, which happened to be a bed. "He doesn't want her back. Or rather, he doesn't want to be the one to go running after her. He offered to get me a new assistant. Told me to start taking applications for the position. I don't want a new assistant, brother. I want Evie. I need to get in touch with her to see if she even wants to come back."

"I already told you, man, I don't have any way to contact her." Seth sighed.

"I'm not sure… I might. Could be an old number though." Roman said putting an emphatic hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Give Shane a chance to work his magic. If he can't find her then we'll give it a shot. For now, get some sleep." Seth said going over to the door. Dean got the impression that Seth was trying to end the conversation before Dean was ready to.

"Alright. Good night, guys." Dean said getting up and heading to the door.

As soon as Dean left, Seth went over to his computer. He sent an email before Roman had a chance to take a peek at the recipient. Roman had taken his phone into the bathroom to make a call.

Roman found the number he was looking for. Evie's. He never actually lied to Dean. Just stretched the truth. He even went as far as to tell him he had her phone number. Just didn't tell him it was current. He hit call and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Came the groggy voice on the other end. Shit! He had forgotten how late it was.

"Evie, it's Roman." He answered.

"Roman? Not that I'm not glad to hear your voice, but do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I forgot you would probably be asleep. Go back to bed. I'll call you in the morning." He said quietly.

"I'm awake now, Romie."

"Dean wants you back as his assistant. He was there when you turned in your resignation and he's not happy. He was ready to kill Seth earlier."

"Why would Dean go after Sethie?" Evie questioned.

"Bryan told him that you and Seth were a couple." Roman sighed.

"Yeah… A couple of friends maybe. I don't think of him that way. Maybe as a brother or something."

"Go back to sleep, Baby Girl. We'll talk later."

"Okay, Romie. Sleep well." Evie yawned.

"Good night, Baby Girl. Sweet dream." Roman said. He ended the call and went back into the bedroom to get ready for bed himself.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, WWE owns everything. Except my OC, She's mine.**

It was six months later. Seth had been keeping Evie up to date with daily emails that went (mostly) unanswered. She slipped up every now and then with an update. However, Evie was having coffee with Roman every other week, no matter where the tour was.

"I can't believe Renee is still trying to pass that off as Dean's child." Evie laughed.

"More importantly, Dean's not buying it. He's still insisting that it's not his." Roman said sipping his coffee.

"What's he going to do if it turns out to be his?" Evie questioned.

"Not sure. Probably file for custody and try to raise it on his own." Roman shrugged.

"That's crazy." Evie said astounded.

"That's Dean. If it seems insane to someone, then that's what he does. And somehow he always manages to pull it off with flying colors." Roman said.

"How's everything with you, Romie? In all this time we've been meeting I don't think you've once told me how you've been doing." Evie said sipping her own coffee.

"Same old, same old. Nothing new with me, Baby Girl."

"Romie? What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"In the last few months, I've come to know you possibly better than some of your co-workers. I know when you are holding back, Roman."

"It's nothing, Baby Girl." He said trying to move on.

"It's something if its bothering you. If it bothers you, then it bothers me." She said putting her hand on his. "I'm here for you, Romie. No matter what."

"I can't lie anymore." He said pulling his hand back.

"What are you talking about? Who are you lying to?" Evie asked more than a little confused. Had he been lying to her? Was he lying to Dean? To himself?

"I told Dean and Seth that the phone number that I had for you was an old one that wasn't in service anymore." Roman sighed, sitting back in his chair. "That was six months ago. Its spiraled from there."

"How can I help you, Romie?" Evie whispered.

"I don't think you can, Baby Girl. This is something that I have to take responsibility for. It's not just on the road...the lies have spilled into my home life. My wife found out about our coffee breaks about four months ago."

"Oh, Roman. I am so sorry. I never thought any of this would interfere with your home life." Evie gasped.

"It was my own fault. Instead of just telling my wife the truth about what goes on between you and me, she jumped to thinking that I was having an affair. And I guess I am in a way. Just not in the way she thinks."

"Roman-"

"She, and everyone who has found out about the coffee breaks, thinks I'm sleeping with someone. No one, not even Seth, has put it together that I have coffee with you."

"Can you blame them? As far as anyone there is aware, I was fired for sleeping with Seth. I left to keep what was left of my dignity. Now I've ruined your marriage." Evie said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Baby Girl, it may or may not have happened eventually without you. If I had the power to go back, would I change anything? No. Only the way Ambrose treated you. You deserve better than that. He treated you like shit. It wasn't until you weren't there anymore did he realize his mistake. He's miserable, so everyone has to be miserable. He hates his new assistant by the way. So does everyone else, though."

"Does she at least remind him to take the title places?"

"He's a real asshole. Makes Dean get up to go to interviews then goes back to bed." Roman said as the grabbed their coffees (What was left of them) to leave the outdoor cafe.

"That's horrible. Poor Dean."

"That's not even the half of it. Richard, Dean's new assistant, has all of the stupid rules that he makes him follow. And he refuses to get things for Dean. Like coffee. Uce had to get up at 3 am the other day to do publicity for SmackDown, so he asked Richard to get coffee for him while he got ready. The asshole came back with coffee for himself and told Dean that he doesn't get paid to 'do his bidding'. And he gives everyone an 'I'm better than you' attitude."

"No wonder you don't like him. Poor Dean, though. Why doesn't he just go to Shane for a new assistant?"

"After you left, Dean hasn't really been himself. He keeps to himself more. He doesn't answer the phone when he's alone. Forget it, if he goes home, no one, not even Shane, hears from him for days until someone goes looking for him."

"I should take to him. Maybe I can try to straighten things out with Shane."

"You feel really bad about this, don't you?"

"Of course. If I had known what would have happened when I left, I would have tried to fight harder to stay."

"There was nothing you could have done, Baby Girl." Roman said as they walked back to the hotel where they were staying.

"I could have fought Bryan. I knew the truth, he didn't. He jumped to conclusions about me and Seth. You, me and Sethie were the only ones who knew what was going on. With the clause in my contract, it made it difficult to make friends. I could have fought Shane about it to start with."

"If you had, you might not have made it as far as you did. Face it, Evie; it was your gender holding you back."

"What makes you say that?"

"Baby Girl, if you were male, you would never have had that clause. Let's face it; the McMahons' are still living in the past where men rule the world."

"I gather you don't feel that way."

"No, Baby Girl. Women have all the power."

"I like the way you think, Romie."

"Just remember that, Baby Girl."

"Why is that?"

"I think you should talk to Dean."

"Roman, I'm not sure that's a good idea. Talking to Shane is one thing, but Dean is too stubborn."

"Look, just come to the show tonight. See the mass hysteria for yourself." Roman said with the puppy dog face.

"Okay, Romie, I'll go. Just please don't use that face with me anymore." She sighed.

"No promises, Baby Girl."

At two o'clock Roman and Evie arrived at the arena. Instead of going to catering, they went straight to Roman's locker room. Roman had told her he wanted to put his stuff there before going about his routine. Roman asked Evie to stay in the locker room while he got some things done around the arena. While he was gone, someone knocked on the door. Evie was hesitant about opening the door. Instead of waiting for an answer, the person on the other side just barged in.

"Roman, I-" Dean said walking into the room. "Evie?"

"Hi, Dean." Evie said shyly.

"What are you doing here? Isn't this Roman's locker room?"

"I came here with Roman. And yes, this is Roman's locker room."

"You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here, Evie?"

"I told you. I came in with Roman."

"Are you sleeping with Roman, too?"

"What do you mean 'too'? Do you still think I was sleeping with Seth? Dean, when are you going to learn that Daniel Bryan is a lying prick? He set me up to take that fall. I heard you had a new assistant, though."

"Yeah, Richard. I love the guy." Dean lied.

"Don't lie, Ambrose. I know you and everyone else here hate his guts." Evie countered.

"Everyone except Bryan, that is."

"Repeat that?"

"Everyone except Daniel Bryan hates Richard."

"Bryan doesn't hate him?"

"In fact, the two of them seem to be best buddies."

"Well, isn't that something. Does he have the same clause in his contract?" Evie questioned.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Just curious. It was something Roman said to me this morning." She said, deep in thought now.

"Speaking of the Big Dog, do you have any idea where he is?" Dean asked, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"He just said he had something to do around the arena and I should wait here for him." She shrugged.

"He told me to meet him here ten minutes ago…That conniving asshole set this up."

"At least he got us talking."

"Yeah. But I can see those wheels turning, Babe. What's going through that pretty head of yours?"

"What?" Evie asked snapping out of thought.

"What's going through that head of yours, Babe?"

"Just thinking…Romie said earlier that the only reason I had the clause was because… Well… Because I'm female. Bryan never thought I would keep to the contract. How long after I left did he hire Richard?"

"Not long after I gave up trying to get in touch with you. In fact, he was on board a week later. You think he's involved somehow?"

"Possible. Without comparing my contract to his, I can't be sure." Evie sighed.

"How do you plan on getting hold of them?"

"I'm not." She said in awe as she came to a conclusion.

"You're not?" Dean questioned.

"No. You are."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. You come up with some excuse about wanting to see both contracts. Bring them to Roman and he will get them to me."

"Why can't I bring them to you?"

"Too risky. As far as anyone is aware, you have no idea how to get in contact with me. It needs to stay that way."

"But why does it need to stay that way? Roman brought you here."

"Exactly. Roman brought me here. Not you. No one knows that I'm even here today unless they saw me arrive with him."

"But, why, Babe?"

"Until we can find out what Richard's agenda is, it has to stay this way. I'll tell Roman to give you my phone number. Don't use it too often, though. We don't want anyone getting suspicious. And tell Rollins to stop flooding my email with those stupid daily emails."

"Daily emails?"

"He hasn't told you? Well, I guess you guys don't tell each other everything."

"Roman told us he had an old number for you and Seth told us he didn't know how to contact you." Dean said.

"Well he got me back here, didn't he?"

"I'll give you that."

"Dean-"

"You don't have to say anything, Evie. I get it. You needed a break from my pettiness and Roman actually gave you the attention you deserved."

"We're not together, Dean."

"I know." He said and left the locker room.

 _A/N: Hi, Guys. I know, I post sporadically. I don't really have a set schedule for posts. I really do look forward to reviews and comments, though. So don't hold back. Even if it's just to critique my work, please leave a review. Yes, I know, the draft isn't how I wrote it. I don't like where some of them ended up, so I changed it. Don't like it, too bad. My story, my way. See you all next chapter._

 _-iceprincess1987_


	7. Chapter 6

Later that night, Evie went back to her room, and Roman went back to his. Evie was still, hours later, trying to figure out Dean's final comment before he left Roman's locker room.

"'I know' what the hell could he have meant by that? Did he mean that he knew that Roman and I were not together or that he and I were not a couple?" Evie said to herself as she got ready for bed.

A knock on the door stopped her in her tracks. As far as she knew, only one person knew what room she was staying in. And Roman wouldn't just show up without telling her first. Against her better judgement, Evie decided to open the door.

"Dean?" Evie asked confused.

"Hi, Babe." He said nervously.

"How did you know I was staying here?" She questioned.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Fine, Dean, won't you please come into my hotel room?" Evie said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Don't mind if I do." He smirked. He nudged the door open a little farther and went into the room.

"How did you know that I was even staying at this hotel, Dean?" Evie said as they sat on the bed. It was the only furniture that would, comfortably, seat them both.

"When Roman gave me your phone number, he gave me your room number." He said putting his hand on her knee.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Evie questioned, looking at his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm making a real mess of this." He said. He moved his hand from her leg and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Dean?"

"I don't care what Richard's agenda is. I want you back as my assistant. As my friend."

"Dean, we weren't friends. I worked for you, that was it. You practically ignored me while you went off with Renee." She said.

"Speaking of Renee, she's going to have a baby."

"I heard. I also heard that you don't think the child is yours."

"I don't think it's mine, but I'm not going to force her to get an unsafe test done to find out if it's mine. I am willing to wait to find out. However, should it turn out that the child is mine, I'm going to need some help."

"And you want me to help?"

"That's right. I want to start fresh. I want to work together from now on. As a team. The number one contender, for my title, is going to try to find some way to get in my head. I can't let that happen. With you behind me, I stand a chance."

"Dean, I would love to say 'yeas, screw working for the board, screw those who don't see what we see'. But, Dean, do you really think we can pull this off" Evie sighed.

"Let's find out. Together. Let's show Shane and Bryan that we can put all of that behind us. No more contract. Make friends with whomever you want, date whoever you want. I can't stop you. I won't stop you. First and foremost, we need to agree that the both of us do what is best for _us_. If that means that Roman, not Seth –never Seth-, is best for you, go for it." Dean said.

"I never said that I wouldn't do what was best for either of us. In fact, I put you first when I worked for you. I took care of you before I took care of myself. I will continue to do so. You will always come first to me, Ambrose. I'll come back to work for you. As long as you help me with Bryan." Evie said.

"I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Then we have an agreement, Dean. As of tomorrow, I work for you. Again." Evie said standing.

"I look forward to it." Dan said standing as well.

"Then I will see you in the morning, Ambrose."

"See you in the morning, Babe." Dean said as he left Evie's room.

As soon as Dean left, Evie was on the phone with Roman.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" Roman said as he answered the call.

"You gave him my room number?"

"I see Dean was there."

"You're damn right he was here. He just left. I work for him again, by the way, whether Shane and Bryan like it or not, Romie. There are no contracts involved this time. Just a couple of friends helping each other out."

"How do you feel about that?"

"No clause? Great. I can make friends without worrying about getting too close, I can date who I want….I'm happy with this arrangement."

"Yes, but are you happy about making a deal with the devil?"

"Dean? A devil? I just don't see it, Romie. The guy is as good as they come. He's no angel, but he knows what he wants and he goes for it. If Renee's baby turns out to be his, then he plans to raise it alone….with a little help. He's sweet…..In a crazy kind of way." Evie said.

"I know that, Baby Girl. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into."

"I do, Romie. Thank you. I will talk to you tomorrow." Evie said.

"You will. Dean and I are traveling together."

"Good night, Romie." Evie laughed.

"Good night, Evie."

 _ **A/N:**_ _I apologize for this chapter being so short… I wanted to get it out of the way, it was kind of just a filler chapter to get everyone back on the same page. Special shout out to Moxley Gal1 for giving me a few ideas for the story. Very good ideas, so thank you very much for that. Going to try to get the next one rolling soon. My internet go turned off for a while, so I have to rely on the libraries around me…Not ideal, but they get the job done._

 _-iceprincess1987_


	8. Chapter 7

Roman, Dean, Seth and Evie have all been traveling together for the last two months. They take turns sharing rooms in every town, just to make it work. It was a say off before a PPV and Dean was anxious. He has been champion for the last ten months and he can't be champion forever, right? He made it through 'Mania as champion and he was proud of it. Evie and he were indeed friends. Evie had even befriended some of the female talent, like Bayley, Nattie, Becky, JoJo and Sasha. They all just happened to be sitting in catering. Evie and the Girls, not Roman, Dean and Seth.

"Girl, I don't know how you do it." Sasha said.

"Do what?" Evie asked sipping her coke.

"Travel with that fine ass Roman Reigns." JoJo laughed. All the girls laughed at her as Becky nudged her. It was no secret that JoJo had a thing for the good looking Samoan.

"You like him." Becky said playfully.

"Everyone knows it, Jo. Don't deny it. Hell, he knows it." Natalya said joining in. Evie thought about how to answer Sasha's original question.

"Ladies, it's not like that. I travel with them because I'm Dean's assistant. We're all friends." Evie insisted.

"Besides...I actually started seeing someone."

"Really? Who? Which one of those fine lads that you travel with are you seeing?" Becky asked.

"None...It's...it's actually Fandango." Evie blushed.

"Girl, you better be careful. He can have a real temper when he wants to." Sasha said stopping mid-bite of her fry.

"I will try to keep that in mind, Sasha." Evie said, barely hearing the warning.

**********

Evie was getting ready to leave for the evening; she had gotten Dean his final water for the night and had agreed to meet them back at the hotel. She was going to get a ride back with Fandango.

"Are you ready to go?" Evie asked Fandango.

"Do I look like I am ready? I can't find my gear!" He shouted.

"Where was the last place you had them?" She asked.

"Don't treat me like your client!"

"I'm not. I am trying to help you find them." Evie said. Fandango turned around and just swung. He caught Evie right on the side of the face.

"Evie, I'm so-" Fandango said.

"Don't! Don't touch me. You've done enough." Evie said. She turned around and ran out of the room.

"Evie?!" Someone called as she ran down the corridor.

Evie kept running until she was in the parking lot. She was crying and her face hurt. A lot. She was probably going to have a bruise.

"Evie! Wait!" The voice called again. Only because she had nowhere else to go, Evie stopped and turned around.

"Evie, are you okay?" Bayley asked catching up to her/

"What are you still doing here? I thought you left already." Evie said wiping her eyes.

"I forgot my headband. Are you okay? I heard Fandango screaming and then I saw you running down the hall."

"I think so. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Please don't tell Roman, Seth and Dean."

"Evie that is an awfully big favor." Bayley sighed.

"I get that, Bay. I just don't want them worrying about me. Dean already worries that he is abusing his power over me by asking me to get things for him. Seth...Honestly, I have no idea how he would take it. Not with everything that's happened. And Roman...Roman would kill him." Evie said.

"Would that really be a bad thing?"

"Don't joke like that. He is very protective. He doesn't think things through sometimes either. He's impulsive and has a terrible temper. Bad combination."

"You don't trust him?"

"I do. With my life. Not sure I trust him not to do something like this and make it personal."

"Alright. Under one condition."

"Name it."

"Stop seeing Fandango. I can hide this from them, but anymore and you are on your own."

"Done. Once was enough for me. I am not going to let this continue."

"Good. Let's get you back to the hotel. You can stay with me tonight. Let's get some ice for your face. We will deal with tomorrow, tomorrow."

"Alright."

**********

A few days later, Evie's face was, albeit slowly, returning to its normal color. The whole left side of her face had been one solid bruise. The girl- Bayley, Nattie, Becky, Sasha and JoJo- had helped Evie cover it with make-up. At least tried to anyway the morning after. Once Evie realized it was a lost cause, she called the guys and told them she would be traveling with them to the next town. Now that her face was looking better, she was less hesitant to ride with the guys. However, she was still relying heavily on make-up for some of the darker spots. Particularly around her eye. And she never got too close to any of them. Unfortunately, this drive was going to be a long one. It was an off day set aside for travel. And while originally they were going to fly- but due to over booking- they now had to drive from Atlanta, Georgia to Detroit, Michigan.

"Shot gun!" Seth called as they walked out of the airport.

"Not fair, Rollins. You had the front seat earlier." Evie said.

"You didn't call it. Besides, Sweetheart, you have shorter legs than I do." Seth shrugged.

Evie rolled her eyes in response as they put their luggage in the trunk of the SUV they were traveling in.

"Baby Girl, what are you complaining about? Sit in the back with me." Roman smiled.

Of course, little did Roman know that that was what she was trying to avoid. Earlier Roman had driven and Dean was in the back. Dean had been lost in thought on the way to the airport. Apparently Renee had decided to remain with the company until she gave birth.

Dean had been thinking about the latest round of arguments that had been bad enough for corporate to step in. Renee was still trying to convince Dean that the child was his and he should just let go of the ridiculous notion of it not being his. The board cited the morality clauses in both contracts when it reached them. Dean, not one to back down, said that he would 'consider it' once the child was born and if it was his. Until then, as far as he was concerned, she slept around and was trying to trap him.

"Babe, just get in the back. Big Dog doesn't bite. Not unless you ask him to anyway. Rollins is in one of his 'child' moods right now where everything has to go his way. Or else." Dean sighed as he got in the driver's seat.

"Are you okay to drive, Ambrose? You were kind of quiet on the way here."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all." He responded. Roman and a very reluctant Evie got in the back seat. Evie had lucked into the driver's side so she could look out the window the whole way and if the make-up began to wear out no one would notice.

"Are you alright, Baby Girl, you're awfully quiet." Roman said a half hour into the drive. The guys had been not-so-quietly talking since pulling out of the airport.

"Fine, Romie." Evie said.

"Wow. Cat got your tongue or something?" Rollins asked shifting around to look back at her.

"Just thinking."

"About what, sweetheart?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Translation: none of our business." Dean laughed.

"You could have driven with the ladies, Baby Girl." Roman sighed.

"They all managed to get on that flight." Evie sighed.

"What if we promise not to pass judgement on whatever it is that's bothering you, Baby Girl?"

"You mean like 'girl talk'?" Evie laughed turning to face Roman.

"What's that on your face?" Rollins asked, eyes going wide.

Evie closed her eyes and sighed, "It's nothing."

"It's not 'nothing'. Dean pull over at the next rest stop."

"Too far, just going to pull over to the side." Dean said looking in the rearview mirror at Evie's face. Once they were pulled over, Dean shut off the car and they all looked back at her face.

"That's a bruise, baby Girl." Roman said cupping her small chin in his big hand.

"A bruise? Where the hell could she have gotten a bruise?" Dean questioned.

"Did you argue with someone?" Seth asked.

"Something like that." Evie answered quietly.

"Who did this to you, Baby Girl?"

"No one."

"One of your so-called 'friends'?" Seth questioned.

"No. None of the ladies have this kind of MO." Roman sighed, letting go of her face finally.

"Who else has she been hanging around?"

"'She' is sitting right here!" Evie said, getting angry.

"Fandango." Dean said quietly.

"What?!" Both Roman and Seth asked.

"Fandango! She has been hanging around him for the last week."

"That punk ass wannabe dancer did this to you?" Roman seethed.

"Yes." Evie said quietly, eyes and head facing downward.

"And you hid this from us?"

"No?" Evie said, but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Question or statement? Be very careful right now, sweetheart."

"Okay. I hid this from you. It wasn't that...It wasn't that I didn't trust you guys, I do, but...Dean, you already had enough on your plate with the whole 'Renee' thing , not to mention you try to toe the line with me as it is. You don't like having power over someone else. Seth...You're my wild card...I had no idea how you were going to react. I'm still not sure what is going through your head. And Romie...I knew how you are going to react. You're angry because I didn't tell you when it happened. You're mad that I hid it. And most of all, you're mad that he had the gall to touch me in any way other than a civilized way." Evie sighed.

"You're right, baby Girl. I'm mad...But not at you. I could never be mad at you. I'm mad because that asshole had the nerve to harm you in any way. I'm mad at myself for not seeing it. You have never spent so much time with the ladies as you have for the las few days. And this make-up...Baby Girl, you don't need all this garbage on your face. You. Are. Beautiful. Never wear it again."

"You never wear this crap, Babe. Who told you how to hide this from us?"

"Nattie and Sasha."

"Do us a favor, don't get tips from them anymore. Ask the make-up girls to show you how to make it look more natural if you insist on wearing it. I got to say, Babe, you look better without it."

"Okay. I will wipe it off when we get back to the hotel." Evie nodded.

"Now that we have this mess sorted out, can we get back on the road?" Seth pressed.

"Yes, lets." Roman concurred. They continued the drive to Detroit. The only difference was that instead of leaning on the window, Evie had her head on Roman.

Two hours later, they passed a major car accident.

"Isn't that Renee?" Seth asked.

"What? Where?'

"The person they just loaded into the back of the ambulance."

"Fuck!" Dean said pulling over for the second time. He put the car in park and ran back to talk to the officers at the scene.

"Someone better call Shane." Evie said sleepily.

"I got this, Baby Girl. Seth, come back here and keep her company while I call the boss." Roman said gently lifting her head and opening the door.

"Go back there and be her pillow, you mean?" Seth snapped.

"I don't know about you, but I have no idea how she's been sleeping the past few days. If she wants to use you as a pillow, let her. Don't make me repeat myself, Rollins" Roman said pulling his phone out. He happened to turn back to the crash site at just the right time to see Dean jump into the back of the ambulance that they had loaded Rene into.

After getting off the phone with Shane, Roman drove off the highway and found a hotel near the hospital. They checked in and took their luggage- Dean's included-up to the suite they were sharing.

"Baby Girl, I want you to get some rest. Seth is going to stay here if you need anything." Roman said kissing the top of her head.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"To the hospital to see if Dean needs anything or just moral support." Roman shrugged.

"I'll go too." Seth said.

"No. One of us needs to stay with Evie. I happen to think it should be you since you and Dean can get a little volatile at times. Now is not the time for it, why let it happen."

"I get it, Rome, you don't trust us together. But it's not like that this time."

"No, it's not. You're staying here. Protect our girl, Seth. And make her wash her face before she goes to sleep."

Roman got to the hospital to find Dean a wreck. They wouldn't tell him anything since he wasn't family. Shane, being her boss, would be able to get information. But he wouldn't get there for another hour.

"It's going to be alright, Uce." Roman said, trying to reassure the Cincy native.

"I don't think so, man. Not this time. How did things go with Evie?"

"I left her at the hotel with Seth. I told him to make sure she washed her face then get some rest. I don't think she's been getting much sleep the last couple of days." Roman sighed.

"You think she was afraid of how we would react?"

"Possibly. I still can't figure out what goes on in her head. I do know that when we meet up with Fandango, his ass is grass. There is no excuse for what he did."

"I agree. Just don't do anything without me."

"Mr. Ambrose?" Called a doctor as he came out of the back.

"That's me." Dean replied going over to the good doctor.

"Mr. Ambrose, I'm Dr. Shaw. Ms. Young had put you down as the baby's emergency contact."

"How is the baby?"

"The baby is fine. She was a few weeks early, but doing remarkably well. She is 5lbs 1oz. We can release her to you tomorrow at the earliest. You will need to fill out a birth certificate for her." Dr. Shaw laughed.

"Why can't Renee do that?" Dean asked.

"Ms. Young has signed away her rights to the child. She can't even see her in the nursery."

"Okay. Can my friend join me?"

"Of course, Mr. Ambrose."

Dean signaled Roman to follow him and the doctor. They went up to the fourth floor, which housed the nursery.

"So...Renee signed her rights away. What exactly does that entail?" Dean questioned.

"When Ms. Young signed over her rights to the baby, you have full control over her."

"Does that include a paternity test?"

"In fact, it does. You see, in the eyes of the law, you are the legal guardian of the baby girl. I will be right back with the paper work." Dr. Shaw said. He left Roman and Dean standing in the hall.

"So you have a daughter." Roman smiled.

"I have a daughter. Who may not be mine."

"Will you treat her any different if she turns out not to be yours?" Roman asked. Dr. Shaw returned with the paper work and a nurse brought out Baby Girl Ambrose.

"All it takes to check paternity is a cheek swab." Dr. Shaw said. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Dean hesitated, but Roman spoke up.

"Daddy Ambrose wants to take care of the paper work first, but Uncle Roman would gladly hold Baby Girl Ambrose." Roman said taking the baby from the nurse.

"Lydia." Dean said absentmindedly as he filled out the paper work authorizing the paternity test.

"What?" Roman asked.

"Lydia. Her name's Lydia." Dean answered.

"Lydia Ambrose. Pretty. You got a middle name in there, Uce?"

"Lydia Olivia Gibbs-Ambrose."

"Gibbs-Ambrose?"

"I'm putting Evie down as her mother. I can't raise her alone, brother."

"You're not alone, Uce. You have me and you have Evie."

"Is she even going to want to want to stay now that Lydia is here?"

"I can't answer that, Uce. Ask her."

"You left her with Seth?" Dean asked finally turning to look at Roman and Lydia.

"Yes. You never answered my question, Uce. Will you treat her any different if she turns out not to be yours?" Roman asked handing the baby over to her father.

"Biological or not, Lydia is my daughter now. I don't care."

"I'm glad that you finally see that, Uce. You went from being like a spoiled brat to being a grown-up. Good job, man."


	9. Chapter 8

Dean left Lydia in the capable hands of Dr. Shaw and the hospital staff to go with Roman back to the hotel to get clean clothes to take back to the hospital with him. And of course, to talk to Evie. True to his word, Rollins made Evie wash her face before lying down.

"Hey Babe." Dean said softly as he moved Evie's hair off of her face as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Ambrose." Evie mumbled sleepily.

"We need to talk, Babe."

"About what? Did something happen to Renee? To the baby?" Evie asked, slowly sitting up.

"Renee is fine. She had the baby though. That's what I need to talk to you about, Babe."

"What's wrong, Dean? You only call me that when you're bothered by something."

"Renee put me down as the baby's emergency contact. Lydia needs a mother." Dean started.

"What are you getting at, Ambrose?"

"Whether Lydia is mine biologically or not, I plan on raising her. But I need...want someone I can trust to help me with her."

"Dean, what are you asking me? Please, tell me this is not you proposing."

"No! No, not at all. I am merely asking you to raise my daughter with me. You are still free to see whoever you want. As long as it's not Fandango. Or Seth."

"Wow, that's...Wow, Dean. Big Step. I did say I would help you with anything you asked me to. I will gladly help you with...Lydia?"

"Lydia Olivia...Gibbs-Ambrose."

"You gave her my name?"

"I kind of put you down as her mother when I put myself down as father." He said sheepishly.

"What about Renee?"

"Renee is no longer in the picture, Babe. She signed her rights away. Just because she is biologically Lydia's mother, doesn't mean that she remained so. She no longer has any right to Lydia. She walked away from her. She is no longer in Lydia's life. Or mine for that matter."

"How do you plan on tackling both raising Lydia and wrestling?"

"That's why I need help. I plan to continue with WWE and bring Lydia along for the ride."

"Is that wise?"

"Not sure, but what choice do I have?" Dean sighed.

"There are plenty of choices, Dean." Evie said softly.

"I refuse to put her in the system. I'm not ready to be a stay-at-home dad yet, but I'm not putting that innocent baby through the system she's going to get lost in."

"I can't blame you for not wanting to put her through that. I will help you in any way I can."

"I bring her home tomorrow. Once I do, we're going to meet up with Shane to discuss how to proceed."

"How would you like to see it go?"

"While being champ is nice, I need a break from it. I can't do all the early mornings and late nights anymore. Not until Lyddie's older. I wouldn't mind dropping the title to one of my brothers. I just hope it's not Ziggler."

"He's number one contender, isn't he?"

"For now. I would prefer not to drop the tile to him. His ego is big enough." Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what do you have against Dolph?"

"It's nothing against him personally; I just don't like the fact that he's getting this push without going through all other channels like everyone else."

"Not to sound crass, but neither did Roman and Seth. They got the title handed to them. You held the US title, but they only held the tag team. It wasn't fair to you that they weren't set on that path until after they had held the WHC. While Ziggler has held the WHC and the Intercontinental titles before. It's been a while since then. You worked hard to achieve your status as World Champion. He hasn't been given anything. He's been on the shelf for a couple of years now. He needed to start with a lesser title before moving onto the major title picture."

"You make a really good point, but then again, no-one has really earned it."

"There are a few, but they are established tag teams not singles competitors..." Evie sighed.

"Bray's earned it, but he's not being given the shot."

"Bring it up to the Boss-Man."

"So you're going to stick around?"

"I can't leave you now, you need me too much. Who's going to get you coffee if I leave?" Evie laughed.

"Right. It's because I need coffee that I need you to stick around." Dean smirked as he got off the bed.

"I'll see you in the morning, Dean." Evie smiled.

"Good night, Babe." Dean said as he left the room.

After Dean left to go back to the hospital, Roman joined Evie in her bedroom.

"So you're going to stick this out?" Roman asked.

"I can't abandon him. Not again. He needs me, Romie. You all do, just in different ways." Evie said as Roman lay down next to her.

"How do you plan for this to work?"

"I agreed to be Lydia's caretaker while Dean is doing his thing in the ring and while he does publicity. He's in charge otherwise." Evie answered as she snuggled into Roman.

"What does that mean for us, Baby Girl?"

"Nothing changes, Romie. At night, once we are back at our hotel, Dean is responsible for Lydia."

"Does he know that?"

"Roman, trust me, he knows. It's just while he settle into his new role and Lydia is a few months older. Besides, you signed us up for this too, Big Man. You agreed to help him, did you not?"

"I did. Only because I've been through this before."

"Get some rest, Romie. We start our new adventure tomorrow." Evie yawned snuggling closer.

"Good night, Baby Girl. I love you." Roman said once he thought Evie was fully asleep.

Early the next morning Roman, Seth and Evie went to the closest Babies 'R' Us to get things for Lydia (car seat, diapers, clothes, bibs etc.). Then they headed to the hospital to get Dean. When they got there, they found Boss-Man Shane sitting with them.

"Hey guys." Seth said. Roman just nodded at them.

"Ambrose, Boss-Man. Is this Lydia?" Evie said going over to stand next to Dean.

"The one and only, Babe." Dean smiled as he rocked the sleeping infant.

"Miss Gibbs, are you staying on with us?" Shane asked.

"Yes, Mr. McMahon. I promised Dean I would help out. How are we going to work this though?"

"Here's how I see it, I know that you're not going to like this, Dean, just hear me out. You need to take some time off to bond with your daughter so I want you to drop the WHC to Ziggler."

"You're right, I don't like it. I want you to find a new number one contender. I want someone with substance."

"Someone like your brothers?" Shane quipped.

"Not exactly...I wouldn't mind dropping to them though."

"What about Wyatt?" Evie piped up.

"What?!" Roman, Seth and Shane said at once.

"Why not drop the title to Bray Wyatt. he deserves it. he's ben on the back burner for too long."

"That's actually a great idea, Miss Gibbs. has he held any titles yet?"

"No, Sir. he never seems to make it to the title picture. he may have held the tag titles at one point, but never a singles title." Evie replied.

"Then it's settled. You will remain champion until we get Wyatt into the number one role."

"How long will that take?" Evie asked.

"We could start as early as this week with Wyatt calling Ziggler out, so I'd say within the next three weeks he will be number one then Dean can drop the title." Shane nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said.

"Are you taking her to Vegas after you drop the title?" Shane questioned. Dean looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I-I never thought about that. I have a small apartment with no room for a child." Dean faltered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. My parents left me a house in southern Georgia that would be just the right size during the off days." Evie suggested.

"Babe, you're a life saver. Yes, we will go to Georgia."

"the house is actually not too far from me, so if you got into a jam, I'm only a couple of hours away." Roman suggested.

"You've been to her house?" Seth squealed.

"Yep. her parents left her a huge estate in southern Georgia. Pensacola isn't that far from it. You're going to love it, Uce." Roman smiled.

"Just got to baby proof it. Shouldn't be too hard. We won't be there long enough to mess it up too bad."

"your parents just left you a house?" Shane asked.

"My parents died when I was young. My grandfather raised me in a small town in Pennsylvania. He never sold the house though. Said they would want me to have it when I grew up. I never got used to being the only one living there, so when I was asked to take the PA job, I jumped at it."

"Is anyone else concerned that only Roman has been to Evie's house? Or really spends one-on-one time with her?" Seth questioned.

"No. Both are consenting adults. They are currently unattached and can see who they wish. If they choose to see each other, then good for them." Dean shrugged.

"Dean, what about Richard? He is still on the payroll."

"Since I have Evie, I don't really need him, do I?"

"Evie is great, but now that you have Lydia, Evie's title might be better as 'nanny'" Shane suggested.

"Never call her that again, McMahon! She is **NOT** a nanny. Evie is not only my assistant, but she is also my friend. She simply agreed to help me raise my daughter. I can't stress that enough. I will be hands on dad. Yes, I'm going to need help, but that's what they are here for. We are one big happy family now. Baby Lydia included." Dean snapped, trying to make sure that his outburst didn't wake the baby.

"I didn't mean anything by that, man. I thought that maybe you should keep Richard as your assistant and have Miss Gibbs as a nanny. I didn't mean that we would treat her as such." Shane said with his hands in the air.

"Man, quit while you're ahead. You got him to agree to stick around. Don't mess with Evie or he can get violent." Roman smirked.

"Right. Got it. Don't mess with you girl. So you want to be hands on dad?"

"Exactly. I plan on the late night feedings, the diapers….all of it. I want to be there for all of her firsts. If I have to be one of those parents that have to home school their kids just to ensure that she stays on the road with me then so be it." Dean nodded.

"Good. Okay we can work with that."

It was now three weeks later. Dean was set to hand the WHC over to Bray Wyatt. Roman was the US champion after an impressive battle with Rusev. Seth had actually managed to earn a night off so he was helping Evie watch Lydia-or as Dean has taken to calling her 'Daisy' (never around her, but he thinks of her as a flower and that one stuck) [a flower because you water babies and they grow, just like flowers] none of the others compared—True to his word, Dean had done all of the diaper changes himself (with some help from Roman the first few times) and tried to do all of the middle of the night feedings (Evie helped with the ones he slept through). When he was feeling particularly sore after a match, he asked for help.

Tonight however, tonight Dean had a main event match for the title; Roman had won the US title just a little over twenty minutes prior, so he wasn't in Dean's locker room. Evie and Seth were alone with Lydia as Dean warmed up for his match, which happened to be next. Seth had barely lifted a finger when it came to Dean's baby daughter. In fact, he never helped. And Evie was tired of it.

"Okay, Seth. Lydia needs to be changed." Evie said trying to soothe the wailing infant.

"So change her." Seth replied, not looking up from his video game.

"Not this time, Sethie," Evie said shaking her head. "You are finally going to start helping out with her or don't travel with us."

"Evie, quit whining and change the baby."

"Seth Rollins! Get your ass up off of that couch and help out! Do not make me have to ask you again!" Evie said sternly. Seth paused his game, and luckily enough, actually followed Evie's orders to get off of the couch to help out with Lydia.

"What do you want me to do?" Seth asked, swallowing hard.

"I want you to set the changing pad down," Evie said nodding in the direction of the baby bag. "Then I want you to take out a diaper, the wipes, the powder."

"Please tell me you just want me to assist you and you are actually going to be the one to change her."

"Sorry, Sethie, but you need to help out. You promised Dean you would and you haven't. We love you, but you really are making it hard for us right now."

"What do I do?"

"Gently lay her down on the changing pad."

"Easy enough." He said as they gently moved Lydia from Evie's arms to Seth's then from Seth's arms to the pad.

"Now take a diaper out of the bag, set it down next to her." Evie instructed. Seth rooted around in the diaper bag.

"I can't find one." He said looking up at Evie.

"There's one sticking up." Evie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, now I see it." He said taking it out of the bag.

"Now take out the wipes and put them next to the diaper." She said. He put both down next to Lydia.

"Now open the bottom of the onesie to reveal her diaper."

"Come on, Sweetheart, can't you just do this?" Seth whined. The door opened and Roman walked in.

"Quit whining, Seth, and change the damned diaper," Roman said. "Hey, Baby Girl."

"Hey Champ."

"Hey, Rome, why don't you change the diaper?"

"I've changed my share, Pretty Boy. Your turn." Roman smirked as he put an arm around Dean's assistant.

"Now open the diaper, Seth. Don't worry, I started you off small, it's not fully loaded. Just wet." Evie giggled as Seth pouted at the pair.

"Okay, Seth, now take a wipe and, very gently, wipe Lydia." Roman said.

"Wait! What?!" Seth said stopping as he opened the diaper.

"Keep going, Sell-out. You're lucky she isn't a boy or you would be needing a shower." Roman laughed. Seth scoffed, but continued. After Seth put the new diaper on Lydia, both forgot to check on the condition of Lydia's new diaper.

Dean walked in after his match with a smile on his face. Evie and Roman were sitting on the couch while Seth sat on the floor next to sleeping Lydia playing his video game.

"There's my beautiful daisy. Hi, Seth." Dean said picking the infant up.

"How did the match go?" Evie asked.

"It was good. Great actually." Dean said. The diaper promptly fell to the floor.

"What did you do to my child?!" Dean said looking directly at Seth.

"How do you know it was me?" Seth queried.

"Those two know how to put a diaper on." Dean smirked.

"They made me do it." Seth pouted.

"Okay, Ambrose, grab a shower so we can head on out." Evie said taking Lydia from him to put a new diaper on her.


	10. Letter from the Author

Hey Everyone,

I just wanted you to know that I am still continuing The Assistant. Its taking me a little longer than normal to write chapter nine. I do, however need your help. I want to know who should be Lydia's Biological Father. there is a poll in my profile. Also I added a link to what Evie's house is going to look like when the new chapter if finally up. If your choice is not there, please DM me I will see what I can do to appease you.

/2009/09/06/gone-with-the-wind-the-inspiration-for-twelve-oaks/

Thanks in advance,

iceprincess1987


	11. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE OC AND BABY LYDIA!**_

 **A/N: sorry for the wait on the chapter, life caught up to me and then a serious case of writers block. Again I am sorry. Thank you for those that took the poll that I put up in my profile, it gave me some insight as to what you would like to see in regards to the story. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter.**

 **-iceprincess1987**

Evie brought Dean and Baby Lydia home for the very first time. The house is a beautifully restored plantation-style with gorgeous Roman-style columns along the front porch (in reference, look at pictures of the gone with the Wind house Twelve Oaks, where the party is). The expression on Dean's dace was one of pure awe and surprise.

"Wow, Evie…just…wow. I can't believe you own this." Dean said as Evie shut off the engine of the car she drove.

"It was all left to me by my parents. They left all of the worldly possessions to their only child. That included their joint bank account. It wasn't much, but since Grandfather wouldn't let me touch it growing up and he invested some of it very wisely, I no longer have to work unless I want to. The house was kind of depressed, in a way, until I moved back in. I brought life back into the twelve acres, I guess, when I came back. It was too big for just me, but now that the two of you are here it won't be so bad." Evie smiled as they got out of the car.

"Thank you for sharing this with us. This is definitely big enough to raise Lydia. I didn't really want to raise her in Vegas." Dean laughed. Dean got Lydia out of the car seat while Evie unloaded the trunk.

"Here, let me get the bags, you take my Daisy inside."

"It's still funny to hear you call her 'Daisy'. I always end up thinking of Daisy Duck. Let me at least take the baby bag, Dean, please."

"Are you sure you can handle both the baby and the baby bag?" He questioned.

"Of course I can. Don't worry Daddy Dean; I won't drop your precious baby." Evie laughed as she hoisted the baby bag onto her shoulder.

Evie had called her grandfather the week before to ask if he could get the house ready for the three of them. He had, of course, been curious that Evie had asked him to put a nursery together. So she told him everything had wanted to know. He was happy that she wasn't going to be alone anymore. Of course, he insisted that if she and Dean got together, he wanted them married before anything happened between them. The front door opened to everyone's shock.

"There's my girl. You look like mommy material already. How was your time on the road?" Evie's grandfather said as he held the door open for the two adults to step through.

"Grandfather, this is Dean, I work for him." Evie said as Dean put the bags down in the spacious foyer. "And tis little one is Baby Lydia. Dean, this is my grandfather, Jack." Evie said as Jack closed the door.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. Your granddaughter is an absolute joy to work with. And she's really good about the late nights" Dean said holding his hand out to Jack.

"Boy, I worked for a living. Don't call me 'Sir'. The name's Jack. Heck now that you live with my Sweet Pea here, you can call me grandpa." Jack said shaking his hand.

"Is the nursery ready?" Evie asked.

"Of course it is. The nursery connects to both your room and the one on the other side. You connect through a bathroom, while Daddy over there has a flat-out connecting door. It's the only thing I like about this house, all the bedrooms connect somehow." Jack said leading the way upstairs. Dean left the luggage to follow the Gibbses.

They walked into the nursery and saw a beautiful white crib with a gorgeous sheer pink canopy. The other furniture matched the crib. The walls were painted the lightest shade of pink, decorated with ponies and princesses and other girly things. Evie was amazed that her grandfather had been able to pull it off. Evie had told Jack that they were bringing a baby girl into the house with a little idea of what she wanted for the nursery.

It was now a month into Dean's three month vacation. Dean and Evie had fallen into an easy pattern. While Dean is Lydia's primary care giver, Evie helps out with things like Dean likes to have an extra hand with diaper changes.

"Okay, Little One, we're going to change that smelly diaper. Just, please be patient. I'm still getting the hang of this." Dean sighed as he laid down Baby Lydia on the changing table.

"Alright, Dean, everything is laid out for you." Evie said.

"Stay. Please."

"Dean, you got this. You don't need me to change a diaper." Evie pleaded.

"I thought we were a team? Why can't you just do what I pay you to …Assist? Now hand me a diaper." Dean said as he opened the soiled diaper. Neither heard the front door open.

Evie did as Dean requested and handed him a diaper.

"Wipes." Dean said holding his hand out.

"Wipes." Evie repeated as she placed the wet cloths into his outstretched hand.

"Powder."

"Powder." The item gets passed from one to the other. And so it goes until Lydia has been refreshed and happy again. Footsteps in the hallway drawing them out of the haze that is the baby.

"Hey guys." Roman said quietly as he entered the nursery.

"Romie? What are you doing here?" Evie questioned.

"I came to see my Baby Girl." Roman said wrapping Evie up in his embrace.

"Roman, don't you have things to do? A daughter to see?" Dean sneered.

"Take it easy, Uce. What'd with the attitude all of a sudden?"

"You just come charging into the nursery? I didn't hear you knock or ring the bell." Dean scoffed.

"Since when do you have a problem with that?" Roman asked.

"Since you have a daughter to visit and I have a daughter to raise." Dean said storming out of the nursery.

"What has gotten into the two of you? The last time you were together, you were civil to each other, now…I don't know what to call it. Figure it out, Reigns, before he asks you to leave." Evie sighed as she left the nursery.

"It's your house, Baby Girl, you can override him." Roman sighed as he followed Evie into the hall.

"Then you need to let me in on the problem between the two of you. And don't tell me there isn't a problem, Roman. Clearly there is if your best friend won't look you in the eye and is wondering why you are in the house he is staying in." Evie argued quietly.

"I love you, Baby Girl. I love you and I am not going to just –'' Roman started, but he saw Dean come out of his room.

"Rome, I know we haven't seen each other in a month, but I think, maybe, you shouldn't be here right now."

"Dean-''

"I'm serious, Rome." Dean said quietly.

"So am I."

"No, Rome. Don't."

"You said you didn't care who she dated."

"Hello! I'm standing right here. Roman and I are not dating." Evie said clearing the air.

"I know what I said about her dating other guys, but that was before I moved into her house. Before I spent a month raising my daughter with her." Dean sighed.

"Before you fell in love with her." Roman sighed. "Dean, I don't want to come between the two of you. Obviously she didn't know the extent of my feelings for her. I'll back down if it makes you feel better. I can remain friends… With both of you. I can be content with that. Dean, you're my brother and I love you. Evie, Baby Girl, we started as friends, I think I can still be that and learn to move on and be happy as friends. But, Dean if you hurt her I will be the first person in line to seek revenge."

"Is that why you came here? To declare your feelings for me?" Evie questioned.

"Not exactly. I overheard Bryan and Richard talking… They said something about Richard being Lydia's father. Dean, I think you should get papers together and prepare for a court battle. He might try to take her." Roman said.

"Thank you for the warning, Bro. And I'm sorry about the attitude. I should have spoken to you about this beforehand." Dean said pulling Roman into a man-hug.

"No problem, man. I should have made sure that nothing had changed…and I probably should have said something to Evie. Baby Girl, I hope we can get passed this. I love you, but I guess it should be more like a sister than anything." Roman laughed.

"Romie, I understand. I wish you had said something to me, though. I love you…like a brother." Evie smiled.

"Evie….Princess, what about the two of us? Do we want to try dating?" Dean asked nervously.

"I…I would like that. But we don't exactly have a sitter." Evie smiled shyly.

"If it's okay with Daddy Dean, I volunteer to baby sit." Roman chuckled.

"Now that I can agree to. Roman, you are welcome to stay here whenever you want now that we've gotten this mess worked out."


	12. Chapter 10

Dean and Evie had gone to a nice restaurant for their first date. Evie had put on a pretty dress with low heels and Dean had put on a blue button down, slacks and a blazer. His normally messy hair...well, was still a mess...He did make an attempt, but the still the curls ended up in his face. Secretly, Evie loved the curls in his face. The whole drive to the restaurant, Dean held her hand, he occasionally would place little kisses on her haqnd with a smile on his face the whole drive. Once they arrived at the restaurant, Dean parked the car, ran around to the otherside and opened Evie's door.

"Milady." Dean said as he held his hand out to her to help her out of the car.

"Why thank you, Kind Sir." Evie said playing along.

"You're very welcome." He said as he closed the door. Instead of letting her hand go, he held it while they walked up to the valet. Dean handed the keys over with a tip and they continued into the restaurant.

Once they got to their table, Dean let go of her hand only to pull her chair out. Evie sat, then Dean sat and the waiter put the menus on the table and left. Dean continued to stare at Evie.

"What? Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face? Is something in my hair?" Evie, not one to be vain, asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Dean said still not looking away

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't think I've ever really noticed before."

"Noticed what? Dean, you're starting to scare me."

"How beautiful you are. All I've ever seen is a stern expression, glasses and librarian-like hair styles. Tonight... Wow. No glasses, hair down, and...is that a smile? Like a genuine smile? You rarely give those."

"Dean..." Evie blushed.

"No, Babe. It's true. I know that I ignored you when you first started working with me and I made you fend for yourself until your car broke down. I need to be honest, not with myself, but with you. I wanted you to be mine for a while. I even warned off Roman and Seth. Then I went into denial and said you could date anyone and you hooked up with Dance-Jerk. Then you dated Roman-"

"I didn't know that Roman had feelings for me, let alone date him." Evie said.

"Anyway, the point is, Babe, you made me notice you. You made things right for me. You made sure that I never left anything, important or otherwise, behind. You made sure that I got to places in one piece and on time. Most of all, you were YOU. You never pretended to be something that you weren't just to fit in. Yeah, you hid an injury, but anyone would in your position. Even when Roman made you swear off make-up and see that you were beautiful, I didn't truly see it. Until you said you would raise my baby wih me. Then I saw it, but I wasn't in any position to say anything without you thinking the worst of me. Then Roman pushed it."

"Dean, don't put it all on your friend."

"I'm not saying it in a bad way, Babe. I realized something tonight that I should have seen from the beginning. YOU."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I should have been paying attention from the start. I should have seen that all you wanted, at least at first, was to do your job. You didn't ask to be my PA anymore than I wanted you to."

"Ambrose, please, not yet."

"Wait. What?"

"We're on our first date, Dean."

"No, Babe. I'm not proposing. What I am doing, though, is saying that I am in love with you."

"Dean, we barely started dating..."

"I know that, Babe. But, I tried to ignore it. I hooked up with Renee to try to get over you. Look where that got me; I'm raising a child that is not biologically mine, I alienated my brothers and I gave up my possibly only championship. The only constant for me has been you. I can't and won't let you go. Maybe down the road, if we can still stand each other, maybe I will ask you to marry me. But for now, I am asking you to be mine. Be my girl and only my girl. Raise my baby with me. OUR baby. Help me make a hoe fore that little girl."

"I...I...Yes, Dean. I'll be your girl. I will help you raise Lydia and give her all the unconditional love that I have. I will still make sure that things go according to plan. You and Lydia come first in every decision I make."

 **A/N: Sorry everyone for the short chapter, currently working on a longer one, but I needed to find a way for our couple to get together and to make sure that everyone remembered me :). Hope you all had HAPPY HOLIDAYS and hope that you have a happy and fruitful New Year**

 **-iceprincess1987**


	13. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCS!

A/N: This chapter starts out following Commissioner Shane McMahon as he deals with the fall out from the previous chapters. Drama to come! Let me know what you think.

(*** means a letter)

Dean, Evie and Lydia have been back on the road for the last 2 months. Evie had gotten the trio a bus to the travel on and when they needed to, charter a plane just for them. However, since it wasn't being done with company money, Shane had no room to complain. What Shane had been trying to comprehend for the last five months is the cryptic, very cryptic emails and letters that Shane had been receiving concerning Lydia's paternity. Shane had been getting emails once a week and Daniel delivers a letter about once a month. The latest letter however, was delivered by a stagehand this afternoon.

*** Since You didn't listen to any of my previous warnings, I have begun taking measures into my own hands. That baby is not the child of Dean Ambrose. Don't bother to ask Renee who the father is, she has no idea. She thinks its Dean. I am not about to admit that I drugged her and got her with child, that would be stupid. One way or another, I will get back what is mine. I gave you time to set up a drop, but since you ignored me, I will take care of it myself.***

Shane sighed and wiped his hand over his face. For the last 2 months he had been repeatedly asked to leave the child in a public place without it's adoptive parents. He couldn't bring himself to do it. It shouldn't have been my concern, but due to the ideas of this imbecile, I was now involved and keeping this from my employee and his girlfriend. Shane was at his wits end when it came to figuring this out, so he called in some reinforcements. He couldn't risk Dean and Evie being left alone anymore, so he enlisted their friends to help and he also also asked his second in command to help as well.

"So how do you want to handle this, Boss?" Rollins asked taking a seat as we waited for SDL to start.

"I want the three of them in sight at all times. Especially the baby. Lydia has become the target of some crazy person."

"Shane, are you completely sure about this?" Daniel Bryan asked with a dubious expression on his face. I handed the letters over to them as well as the printed emails.

"How many of these things are there?" Roman asked looking at the stack of papers that Shane handed them.

"Four emails a months, five months, that's twenty emails and five letters. All pretty much saying the same thing. Except the latest one."

"What makes the latest one different?" Bryan asked.

"This asshole claims that Dean isn't Lydia's father and that he is, and he wants her back. And he doesn't want Ambrose and Evie to know that he is taking her. I was supposed to make the drop already, but I couldn't."

"We don't know what the results of the paternity test were, but Dean was certain that Lydia wasn't his." Seth supplied.

"Seth, why didn't any of you say anything?" Shane questioned.

"Dean didn't want to make a big deal of it since he was going to raise her. It wasn't any of our business to tell." He shrugged.

"Okay, respecting his privacy aside, I need to know what you know."

"Nothing other than the fact that He and Evie started dating while he was on paternity leave." Roman sighed.

"So you're saying that some asshole, who has every right to Lydia, is trying to kidnap her?" Bryan asked.

"Technically? Yes. But since according to the birth certificate, Dean and Evie are Lydia's parents. This guy has no right to her." Seth replied.

"If he can prove that he is the baby's biological father then he can petition the court to have the birth certificate changed and try to get custody." Bryan smirked.

"Obviously he can prove it if he is indeed Lydia's father. If this letter is any indication, then he is her father. If he gets hold of her, there's no telling what he will do." Roman said.

"My thoughts exactly. That's why I didn't want to just make the drop. I also couldn't do that to Dean and Evie."

"Shane, you need to set up the drop. We need to control this before it gets out of hand." Bryan suggested.

"Control this?! What part of taking Lydia from her parents and just leaving her some place for this asshole is controlled?! For that matter, what part of this makes any sense?!" Shane shouted.

"None of this makes any sense, Shane. That's the point. These letters all say the same thing. He wants what is his. He wants his child and since you won't be the one to deliver her to him, he will take her himself. And if he is willing to go to these extremes there is no telling what he will do to you or to them." Bryan said exasperated.

"Look, no matter what, I think we should tell Evie and Dean what's going on. I get where you're coming from, Shane, but its in their best interest for them to know." Roman sighed.

* EVIE'S POV*

Since Dean refuses to use the stroller, he strapped Lydia to his chest in the carrier. I had the baby bag and the moses basket that she sleeps in. I had been looking over my shoulder at every turn waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak, ever since Roman had warned us four months ago that Richard was Lyddie's bio-dad and that he might seek custody of her. Ever since coming back on the road, I have been cautious of both Bryan and Richard. I've been waiting for the custody papers to show up in our faces. Things have been going a bit too smoothly for Dean and me with everything. The relationship is going great, I find that I can't stand being away from him and Lydia. I just haven't been able to voice it. As for Lydia, I love her as if she were my own. Dean constantly wants some kind of contact, like hand holding. I kind of wish that had fizzled. It kind of makes things awkward at the arenas, especially since I thought he would want to keep his personal life private.

I had expected Shane to call me into his office to reprimand me for dating my client, but the lecture never came. Things between Dean, Roman and Seth have gotten back to the way they used to be, at least it seems like it. But since we don't travel with them, its hard to tell.

We headed into the arena from the bus and went right to Dean's locker room to drop off the excess baggage, like his ring gear and stuff.

"Babe, you hungry?" Dean asked as he put his duffel bag on the floor by the couch.

"I could eat." I said as I put down the moses basket. I kept the baby bag on my shoulder, just in case.

We headed off to catering. I kept vigilant in the halls, just in case, while Dean made funny noises at the infant as she cooed away at him. And as usual lately, Dean had what felt like a death grip on my hand.

"Dean, Sweetie, you know you don't have to hold my hand every where we go." I said quietly stopping in the hall.

"I'm sorry," Dean sighed. "Now that we're together, I keep thinking that I'm going to blink and your going to disappear."

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I said placing my palm to his scruffy cheek.

"I...You've said that before. And you left."

"Sweetie, that was before we became friends. Or before we started dating." I said.

"Babe, I can't do this without you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Besides catering. We need to get you fed before your match." I quipped as I headed off down the hall again. Dean quickly caught up to me with his longer strides and recaptured my hand.

We got halfway between Shane's office and catering before Roman and Seth stepped out of the commissioner's office and called out to us. Dean and I stopped and waited for them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Dean asked bumping fists with the two.

"Romie. Sethie. How are things with you?" I asked.

"We're good. Look, we need to talk." Roman said.

"That's never good." Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Not here. Too many ears. Dean, can we use your locker room tonight?" Roman asked.

"Sure, brother. You never need to ask. As long as you don't mind Evie and the baby being around." Dean replied.

"Fine with us. Not like we haven't shared a locker room before." Seth said.

"More like, not that she hasn't been present while we were changing." Roman smirked.

"Not funny, Rome. Okay, look, game plan is you guys, let's get you fed so you're at full strength tonight." I said sternly.

After everyone got their food and ate it, they all headed back to Dean's locker room.

"Okay guys, what's going on? What did you want to talk to us about?" Evie asked.

"Do you remember when I told you that Richard was running his mouth about being Lydia's father to Bryan?" Roman questioned.

"Yeah, why? Roman, what does Richard have to do with anything? I though Shane was going to get rid of him?" Dean answered.

"Turns out that Richard has been trying to convince Shane to get you to let him take Lydia out and leave her in a public place for him to find. All without telling you anything about it." Seth blurted.

"Wait, what? What the heck are you talking about, Seth?" Dean asked as he put Lydia down in the basket.

"Shane showed us the emails. All twenty of them."

"And the letters. Don't forget the letters." Seth pointed out.

"Twenty emails, five letters, all saying that he wants Lydia and that he's going to get her one way or another. I hope you guys listened to me about getting the papers together, cause he's looking for a fight for that baby." Roman sighed.

"He's planning to kidnap Lyddie?!" Dean screamed.

"Dean, deep breaths, Sweetie. Roman, tell me everything." Evie said sitting Dean down on the couch.

"Okay, the gist of everything is no one but those of us in this room know who Lydia's biological father is. Even Renee has no clue. What we need to do is get the letters from Shane." Roman started.

"Forget Shane! He had time to do something about this from the start. How long Has this even been going on?" Evie questioned.

"Apparently he's been getting these letters for the last five months. We just found out today."

"Five months?! He's been getting letters threatening our daughter for five months and he didn't think to tell us?!" Dean shouted.

"Dean, calm down. Let them finish, then you can go off on Shane." Evie said calmly.

"Babe, how can you be so calm about this? This asshole is threatening our daughter."

"Sweetie, one of us needs to be calm and think about this rationally. I lo-love our daughter and I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. You need to focus on your match tonight with Wyatt and get that title back. Let me take care of the baby." Evie said.

"Okay. Find out what he wants to do to Lydia, I'll concentrate on my match." Dean sighed. He slouched back and put his hands to his face.

"Tell me what Shane plans to do about this threat to Lydia. About Richard. About Daniel Bryan." Evie said turning to Seth and Roman and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"First of all, Shane has no idea that Bryan and Richard are behind the threats to baby Lydia. Second, he's not planning on telling the two of you about any of this. Bryan is trying to convince him to make the drop with Lydia. He turned to Seth and I out of desperation. He doesn't want to do this anymore than you want him to. He's on your side. I've tried to get him to tell you, but Daniel keeps sending him in the wrong direction." Roman said shaking his head.

"Okay, so the plan is what then? Take the baby and run? Not going to happen."

"No. No, running. Shane wanted Roman and I to keep you in our sights at all times. I agree with that. Don't stop your routines, let them think your still in the dark. Get Shane alone and let him in on all of this." Seth said.

"With what proof, Seth? The only thing we have is what Roman overheard." Evie sighed.

"You have Lydia. She's your proof. Get Shane to get some of that crappy assistant's DNA and test it against her's. That should be all the proof you need." Said the former leader of the Shield.


	14. Chapter 12

Evie left Roman, Seth and Dean in the locker room to go talk to Shane under the pretense of talking about Dean's current storyline. She was actually going to confront him about Richard. Provided that Bryan wasn't in the office, that is. Evie knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. She waited for about five minutes and was about to give up when Shane came around the corner.

"Boss Man, got a minute?" Evie asked politely.  
"Miss Gibbs, believe it or not, I'm actually quite busy right now."  
"I understand, Boss. This won't take long, I promise. It is a matter of some urgency though."  
"Five minutes." He said opening the door to his office. "I can spare five minutes only, Miss Gibbs. Time's wasting."

Evie followed Shane into his office and perched on the side of his desk while he closed the door behind them. Shane gave a disapproving snort at her lack of respect for his position as Commissioner of SDL.

"How can I be of service, Miss Gibbs?" He asked as he took his seat behind the desk.  
"Cut the shit, Shane. I know about the threat to my daughter. What are you planning to do about it?" She asked crossing her arms and her legs as she remained perched on his desk, forcing him to keep eye contact.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. I suggest you get to your point or get out of my office, Miss Gibbs." He said sounding bored.

"I know about the letters and who they are from. Seth and Roman filled me in on everything."  
"If you know everything, why don't you do something about the threat then?"  
"Do I look crazy to you? Richard and whoever is behind him don't know that I know. And I would like to keep it that way, thank you."  
"Richard?! As in Dean's assistant?"  
"Yes. Dean's OTHER assistant. The one who hates doing anything, you know, like assisting Dean in any way. I'm still doing more that my share as his assistant and I take care of Lydia while he's working." Evie glared.

"Why would he do something like that?"  
"That's something you would have to ask him, Shane. I can't answer things like that, I couldn't possible begin to understand the inner workings of that psychopaths mind." Evie practically growled in response.

"Alright. Fine. What do you suggest I do about Richard and his threats?" Shane countered.  
"For now, let him think he's got the upper hand. I have a nagging suspicion that his friend Bryan has a hand in this, but I can't prove it. Dean isn't willing to take any chances, so we are going to start traveling with Roman and Seth. I was also contemplating calling my grandfather, who is a retired Marine, to travel with us." Evie said pinching the bridge of her nose like she was trying to ward off a headache.

"If that's what you want to do, I'm not going to stop you, but how do we draw out the partner?"  
"Let me talk this over with The Shield and I will get back to you on that. I don't want to call in outsiders if I don't have to. I want to settle this with as little interference as possible...I love that baby and I will fight for her if necessary. We can't lose her. He has no leverage, the ball is in our court. Set up a meet, feel him out, Shane. Let's try to draw this out. They'll slip up eventually."

"Are you absolutely certain about this?"  
"It's not like you are handing Lyddie over. get a face-to-face set up, see if he tips his hand. He doesn't know that we know. Keep up the charade for now. Let him stew a little." Evie said hopping off the desk.

"Just like that?"  
"Just like that. By the way, if anyone asks, I was asking about Dean's schedule or something." Evie shrugged.  
"Speaking of which, he's got interviews for the next few days. Morning shows, phone interviews, the works. I gave a copy to Richard earlier."  
"We haven't received it. You know he doesn't do his job. Email it t me when you get the chance and I will make sure that Ambrose knows." Evie said reaching for the handle of the door.  
"At least one of your is doing your job." Shane laughed.  
"Yeah, I think we need to do something about him, Boss." Evie smirked as she opened the door.

Evie went back to the locker room with a small, satisfied smile on her face.  
"What's up, Babe?" Dean asked as she walked through the door. He was in the process of taping up his hands before his match for the evening.  
"Went to talk to the Boss Man about your schedule for the week. Apparently Richard was supposed to let you know about the interviews that have been scheduled for you." Evie shrugged as she walked over to him.

"Then why the smile, Babe?"  
"Can't I be happy to see my boyfriend?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Not this happy. Your hiding something."  
"Sweetie, lighten up. I'm not hiding anything but your schedule." Evie said before placing a kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"Face it, Baby Girl, he's suspicious of everyone." Roman said from across the room.  
"I've noticed. Won't stop me though." She said releasing her hold.  
"You said something about his schedule for the week?" Roman questioned.  
"Yeah. Dean has interviews for the rest of the week. And yet, Richard hasn't brought him his schedule yet."

"Wow...That's taking this to a whole new level." Roman said with a shake of his head.  
"Roman, walk me to catering?"  
"Why?"  
"I need a drink." She shrugged.  
"Uhh...sure"  
"Thanks. Dean, you want anything?"  
"Water please. Thanks, Babe."  
"Sure thing, Sweetie."

Roman and Evie left the locker room again. "What's wrong, Baby Girl?" Roman asked as they walked along the labyrinth that was the backstage area.  
"What do you mean?" Evie asked.  
"Did you forget how well I know you? I know when something is bothering you."  
"I did something that could, possibly, end my relationship with Dean." She sighed.

"What did you?" Roman asked grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop in the middle of the hallway.

"I told Shane to set up the meet with Richard." Evie whispered.

You did WHAT?!" Roman shouted.

"Shh...I want to see if he'll tip his hand and reveal Bryan. I have no intention of actually handing over Lydia. It's just a meeting. Shane is not, I repeat, NOT taking Lydia anywhere near that psychopath. I would never put her in harms way. I just need more proof before we take this to the cops."

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?"

"Probably not, but it's the best we have at the moment."

"You need to tell Dean."

"Not until we have proof. He needs to focus on other things, let me deal with this." She said shaking her head.

"He's gonna be mad."

"I can deal with Dean being mad. I can't deal with someone threatening my daughter."

"You need to tell him before someone else does." He sighed.

"I will."

"Soon, Baby Girl."

"Tomorrow. I promise, Romie. I will tell him tomorrow."

"You better. We have no idea what Richard and Daniel have planned or if they will get to him first."

"Would you rather I tell him before tonight's match?"

"It might rile him up?"

"Is that good or bad?"

Could be. Could be a good thing. Might be just what he needs." Roman shrugged.

A/N don't forget to review. I live for reviews! Any review, even just to say hi


	15. Chapter 13

Of course when Roman and Evie got back to the locker room with the waters for everyone, who was sitting there, Daniel Bryan. And he was holding Lydia.  
"Sweetie, what's going on?" Evie asked as she handed Dean his water.  
"Daniel has volunteered to baby sit Lydia so we can have tonight to ourselves." Dean said without making eye contact with her. Evie looked at Roman and Seth, who had come back from his match, for some kind of reaction.

"Sweetie, are you sure that's a good idea? I thought we were gonna stay in tonight."  
"We are. I just thought a little alone time would be nice. He can always watch her another night if you want." Dean shrugged.  
"Another time would be best. I don't feel right letting her out of my sight yet." Evie said lightly running her fingers over the baby's head.  
"If that's how you feel, then whenever you're ready to let go. I'll be around to baby-sit." Daniel said handing the sleeping infant over to Evie.  
"We'll let you know." Dean smiled as he walked to the door with Bryan.  
"Win one for Lyddie." Evie called after him.  
"Always!" Dean called back as he headed toward the Gorilla.

Roman closed the door and glared at Evie as she put Lydia down. "Don't give me that look, Rome. He knows that Bryan is waiting for us to screw up. Dean let him in here and he let him hold Lydia. I can't control what Dean does."  
"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Seth questioned.  
"Go on, tell him what you did." Roman said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I told Shane to set up the meet. I want to break down whatever they are planning before it goes too far." Evie sighed.  
"What was so wrong about that?"  
"She didn't tell Dean." Roman answered.

"You didn't tell Dean?!"  
"I didn't tell Dean." Evie whispered with her head down and not looking at either of them and sinking down the wall she was standing near to the floor.  
"Sweetheart, you should have at least spoken to him about it. Gotten his opinion."  
"I didn't want him to worry. I thought I could take care of this on my own. I think I've made it worse though." She said.  
"Baby Girl, you can't handle everything on your own. We're a team. We do things together."  
"You say that, but we never do. You guys have been through things together. I'm the outsider. You always end up cleaning up my mess."  
"Sweetheart, we don't always end up cleaning your messes" Seth laughed.

"But you do, Sethie. It started with the car, then the failed relationship with Fandango, then having Dean re-hire me after I got fired. Now this. We can't keep going like this. When he comes back from his match, I'm going to tell Dean the truth."  
"He's going to be angry." Seth sighed.  
"Then that's something that I am going to have to deal with. Alone this time. Take Lyddie back to the bus, we'll meet you out there."  
"What if-"  
"Take the bus. It's already paid for and I pay the driver, don't worry about it." She shrugged, still sitting on the floor.

"Baby Girl, you can't do this to yourself."  
"I'm not. I won't leave him again. It has to be his choice this time. I'm still going to find out what Richard wants with the baby, even if I'm not in her life." Evie said getting off the floor.  
"Sweetheart, it might not come to that."  
"You guys know Dean better than I do. If it comes to a choice between me and Lydia, who do you think he's going to choose?"  
"Baby Girl, don't get all worked up over this." Roman sighed.  
"I'm not. Now, take Lydia out to the bus, please. Make sure she gets settled into the crib. If she wakes, give her a bottle."  
"You'll be out there before she wakes."  
"Dean's going to be back soon. I would appreciate it if you were already on the bus before he does." Evie said packing up Lydia's things. Evie methodically went around the locker room putting things away. She also made sure that the stuff that Dean was going to need was easily accessible. She handed the bags to Seth while Roman took Lydia's basket. She kissed Lydia on the forehead and sent the two men off with the infant.

Evie was sitting on the couch when Dean walked into the locker room. "Babe, did you see that match? It was awesome!" He exclaimed as he clutched the WWE WHC.  
"I'm sorry, Sweetie, I missed it. I was getting Lyddie ready for the bus." Evie said sadly.  
"Where's Lydia?" He asked looking around the room.  
"I sent her out to the bus with Roman and Seth. Sweetie, we need to talk."

"Don't." Dean said closing his eyes. The title slipping off his shoulder.  
"Dean." Evie said standing up.  
"DON'T!" Dean screamed, throwing the title to the ground.  
"Dean." Evie said again, walking over to him.  
"Don't leave me. Don't leave Lyddie." Dean said quietly.  
"I won't leave you. Not unless you want me to. But I have something that I need to tell you. Even though you are not going to like it one bit." Evie said shrinking back just a bit.

"Babe, can't this wait?" Dean asked as he closed the gap between them and lovingly cupped her cheek with his palm.  
"This is important. And you may not feel the same way about me once I've said it." She said slipping from his grasp again.  
"Fine, if it's that important to you, you can tell me while I shower." Dean sighed as he gathered his shower things.

Evie waited until she heard the shower start before following him into the shower room.  
"What was so important it couldn't wait until we got back out to the bus, Babe?" Dean asked when he heard her follow him.  
"I spoke to Shane." She began.  
"About my schedule. I know about that." Dean chuckled.  
"It wasn't about your schedule, Sweetie. I asked him to set up a meeting with the guy threatening Lydia."  
"Without talking to me about it first?"  
"Dean, I needed you to focus on tonight's match, not on those idle threats."  
"Idle threats? Babe, he wants to take our daughter from us. What about that says 'idle threats'?"

"I told Roman you would be upset." She muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"I want to find out why Richard and Daniel want to take Lydia from us."  
"You should have told me. How am I supposed to trust you now?"  
"I don't know, Dean." She said solemnly.  
"You weren't going to tell me, were you?"  
"I hadn't planned on it. Roman convinced me to, and then he tried to tell me not to."  
"Then why did you?"  
"I wanted you to know the truth. I didn't think it was fair of me to lie to you." She said clasping her hands in front of her and keeping her eyes downcast. "I-I have...I've come to love you and I realized that I have been unfair to you."

"You say you love me, yet lie to me and plot behind my back? If I can't trust you not to lie to me, then I don't know if I can trust you to be around Lyddie." Dean said stopping in front of her, his towel draped over his shoulder. Whether she wanted to or not, Evie had no choice but to meet his eyes (either that or look at his junk since he only had one towel).  
"You can't I wouldn't trust me either. Not knowing that I have gone behind your back and requested a meeting with a would-be kidnapper. All I wanted to do was protect our daughter. I never meant to hurt you. Or end up hurting myself in the process." She said.

"You only have yourself to blame for that, Evie. You know, I almost believed you. Funny thing is, now I want you gone. Out of my life and out of Lyddie's."  
"Yes Dean."  
"From now on, it's Mr. Ambrose. That is, if we meet again." Dean said walking back into the main part of the locker room.  
"I'll send the papers, Mr. Ambrose." Evie said. She walked back into the main part to grab her stuff.  
"Where are you going?" Dean asked as she walked toward the door.  
"You just told me to get out of your life. I was going to do what you requested and leave." She said stopping with her hand on the handle.

"I...I don't know what I want. I've fallen for you too, but...right now, I can't trust you enough not to lie to me. Part of me wants you to leave, but the other part...doesn't want you to go."  
"How do I do what you want if you don't know? Do I go or do I stay? Do I address you formally too?" She asked quietly.  
"I...Dean is fine." He mumbled.  
"Do you want me to leave, Dean?"  
"I...I love you." He sighed.  
"I love you too, Dean. I don't want to leave, you know. I just didn't want you to lose focus and risk an injury. I don't want to see you get hurt because your mind is with me and Lyddie and not in the ring where it needs to be." Evie said letting go of the door handle.  
Dean couldn't take it anymore, he strode over to her and before she knew what was happening, he had her pinned against the door. He wasted no time cover her mouth with his. He ended the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. When he finally pulled away, she realized he was still nude.

"I thought you wanted me out of your life." She said meekly.  
"I did. The part that loves you and never wants to let you go won. You are mine, Evie. If you'll have me, I will never let you go. You will need to re-earn my trust, but I think we can get passed this." Dean smiled.  
"I can do that. If there is anything you want to know, I guess now is the time to ask Me." she giggled.  
"What made you decide to get involved?"  
"She's our daughter, Dean. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing while a maniac plans to kidnap her. I would rather give myself up to that asshole rather than our baby." Evie said palming his cheek.  
"Why didn't you just explain your plan to me? I would have agreed with it. It wouldn't have pulled my focus because I would have trusted you to handle it. Now that trust has to be earned. I have choice but to get opinions from Roman and Seth when it concerns you now until you earn it back. I love you, Babe, but I can't have you lie to me anymore." Dean said as he went over to his forgotten clothes.

"The honest answer? I was afraid. I was afraid of losing Lydia. I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid you wouldn't like the like the plan to keep Lyddie. I'm afraid of losing us." She said going over to a now fully dressed Dean and wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her cheek against his back.  
"You should have told me, Babe. I get that you were afraid. I'm afraid of losing Lydia too. I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid that you are going to walk out that door and I am never going to see you again." He said turning around in her embrace.  
"I love you." Evie said.  
"I love you too, Babe." Dean said kissing the tip of her head.

***  
It took a few days, but Shane managed to set up the meeting with the person, supposedly Dean's assistant Richard, that was threatening Lydia Gibbs-Ambrose. He was a firm believer in the 'innocent until proven guilty' philosophy. He was to meet whoever it was at the coffee shop in the next town where the next show was. He was to order and wait, those were his orders.

'Here's to hoping this works.' Shane thought as he took a sip of his coffee. Shane sat there slowly nursing his coffee as he went over the storylines and matches for the next months' worth of SmackDown Lives.

"I thought I told you to bring the kid." Richard said as he sat down opposite Shane.  
"I told you in the email that I wouldn't bring her until I know for sure that you won't hurt her." Shane said putting his papers down.  
"Bring her to me before the next show, McMahon. Or I will take her from the locker room myself!"  
"Just tell me one thing; why Lydia? You could have chosen any woman you wanted, why Renee? Why target Ambrose?"  
"Why? WHY?! He should have left things alone back in the day, not he's going to pay for them. Why Renee? Because he was happy with her." Richard sneered.  
"So he's not allowed to be happy?" Shane questioned.  
"He left my sister in tatters, now I plan to do the same to him." Richard said calmly as h stood up.

Richard left Shane sitting there alone once again. Shane quickly gathered his things and went back to the hotel to call an instant meeting with Ambrose and friends.

***  
"What's the big rush, McMahon?" Dean exclaimed as he walked through the door carrying Lydia, Evie, Roman and Seth close behind. Shane made sure that no prying ears were around to over-hear things that they shouldn't and closed the door. He made his way back into the room to find Evie sitting between Roman and Dean on the couch with Seth sitting on the floor playing with six month old Lydia. Shane sighed and sat in a chair adjacent to them.

"Okay, so you know that I met with-"  
"Psycho Dick." Dean finished.  
"Yes...Richard. So I met with him today. Dean, do you, in any way, know Richard from your past?" Shane asked.  
"Not sure...I don't think so." Dean answered.  
"He says that you dated his sister and broke her heart. He wants to break yours as revenge." Shane said. Seth whistled at the admission, Roman slouched in his seat, and Dean grabbed Evie's hand.  
"So this is all over a break-up? Where does Daniel Bryan fit in?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"Not sure. Richard never even mentioned Bryan. Are you sure that he is involved in this?" Shane questioned.  
"Yes. I'll quietly ask around the locker room to see if anyone knows anything." Roman suggested.  
"Good." Shane said.  
"I might be able to call in a few favors. I think my grandfather knows a PI." Evie suggested.  
"A Personal Investigator? Is that really necessary?" Shane asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Desperate measures, Mr. McMahon. We don't want this to get any worse." Evie sighed.  
"That's a great idea, Babe. We should have thought of that sooner." Dean said kissing her cheek.


	16. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCS ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY WWE

A/N: I ALWAYS FORGET TO THANK THOSE OF YOU WHO TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW, NOW (WHILE I REMEMBER) I AM GOING TO TAKE THE TIME. Thank you:  
ambrose-kohli-girl, Countryliving Girl, Moxley Gal 1, Claire63, ambroserollinsgirl,  
Unstable-aj, Irene, Guest, DeeMarie426, & Kaidence. Thank you all it means so much to me that you all take the time to review the story and give me your thoughts. Not sure how much longer this story has left to go, but thank you all for your continued patience and for you continued support. And now on with the story! -iceprincess1987

Evie had managed to get in touch with her grandfather. He didn't know a PI, but an old co-worker of his had a friend who was one, so he gave her the contact information for one Tom Mackenzie, Private Investigator. Since it was a day off, Evie left Dean and Lydia at the hotel to go meet with him. It just so happened that they were in the same town as Tom's office, which makes things easier for Evie to just pop on over, give him the specifics and see if he would take the case.

"Hello, Mr. Mackenzie. Thank you for seeing me today." Evie said shaking his hand.  
"My pleasure, Miss Gibbs. Now tell me, what can I do for you?"  
"So my boyfriend-"  
"I don't follow cheating boyfriends, Miss Gibbs."  
"No, sir. It's nothing like that." Evie replied with a smile as she took the folder containing the emails and letters Shane received out.

"Then, please, continue."  
"My boyfriend and I adopted a baby. She is the reason I'm here. There have been threats made against her by an alleged father."  
"Do you have proof of these threats?"  
"Yes, sir. Dean's boss was actually the recipient of the threats. He gave me a copy of them to bring here a proof." Evie placed the folder on the desk and slid it over to him.  
"And you're certain these are legit?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded.  
"You said there were several things when we walked on the phone, that's only one."  
"We need information about the biological father. We also know that he has an accomplice, we just don't know who or why they they got themselves involved in this."  
"And you're sure that the Boss has absolutely nothing to do with it?" He skimmed through the letters and emails.

"Absolutely. He went to my boyfriend's best friend for information before coming to us. I trust him. Shane has no reason to be involved nor anything to do with the baby." she nodded.  
"I will agree to take the case, Miss Gibbs. No child should go through this. Even if they don't understand it." he said standing up.  
"Thank you, Mr. Mackenzie." Evie said standing as well. Tom walked Evie into the door. They shook hands one more time before Evie left the Private Investigator's office.

***  
Evie arrived back at the hotel, grabbed lunch for her and Dean from the restaurant and headed back up to the room. Where she found Dean asleep on the couch with Lydia sleeping on his chest.

"Sweetie, I'm back." Evie said quietly as she kissed his forehead.  
"Hey, Babe. What did the eye say?" Dean asked as he slowly sat up, trying not to wake up the baby.  
"He said he would take the case. Not much more. It was only a first meeting, Babe. This is going to take sometime."  
"I hope he finds something quickly." Dean sighed.  
"Me too."

At the next show, Shane called Roman and Seth into his office.  
"What do you want now, McMahon?" Seth scoffed.  
"Are Ambrose and Evie here yet with the baby?"  
"Not yet. Why?"  
"Richard is expecting me to hand Lydia over tonight. Or he's going to take her himself. I don't want to see her get hurt. I'm going to stall for as long as I can, but I can't guarantee anything." Shane said.  
"I think that is a wise plan. I think Seth and I will try to convince them to try a different approach with Richard." Roman nodded. Seth and Roman excused themselves from Shane's office to go looking for Dean and Evie to remind them about Richard.

***  
Dean and Evie walked into the arena, Evie pushing the stroller and Dean with the bags, Lydia banging on the tray of the stroller, trying to get the attention of her parents. Or anyone for that matter.  
"Hey guys." Bryan said walking up to the couple.  
"Bryan, how are things?" Dean asked , shaking Bryan's hand.  
"Things are well." Bryan said. He bent down to kneel in front of the stroller. "Hi, pretty girl. How are you today? I hope your mommy and daddy are taking very good care of you."

"Very, very good care of her. Enough to know that it's time for Lydia to eat then take a nap." Evie retorted.  
"I think mommy might need a nap, right Lyddie?" Bryan sing-songed to the infant.  
"Mommy is just fine. Daddy, however is the one that you might want to worry about." Dean sneered the veiled threat.  
"I think it's time to get them both fed and to the locker room, excuse us." Evie said diplomatically. Evie pushed the stroller one handed and nudged Dean along with the other. They left Bryan standing in the corridor without looking back.

"I don't trust him." Dean whispered.  
"Neither do I, just keep walking. I don't like the way he focused on Lydia and if we were taking care of her." Evie shuddered. Dean walked the girls to his locker room, left them and the luggage there and went to catering to Evie and himself some food. Evie stayed in the locker room to feed the baby and put her down for a nap after. Evie was just hoping that Richard would leave Lyddie be for the time being.

However, she was wrong. Once Dean had left for catering, Richard made his appearance.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the person who's job I took. I want my baby back." Richard sneered.  
"She's not your baby! Lydia is mine and Dean's. You have no right to her." Evie said standing in front of the stroller, as if to shield Lydia from the wrath of the man.  
"Actually, I do. You see, I am biologically the child's father. And if you hadn't convinced her mother to give up her rights, then you wouldn't be needed. unfortunately, since Shane refused to get me the child, I'm taking her -and you- with me. Now we don't have much time. You are going to leave a note for your precious Dean saying that you are leaving him and taking the baby with you."

"I would never do that and he knows it!" Evie spat.  
"I don't care what you would do! You are going to write the note and you are going to leave it where he can find it!" He shouted, scaring Lydia, who began to cry. Evie picked the infant up to soothe her. "Now, Gibbs!" Evie cringed. She closed her eyes and mentally counted to five before nodding in aquiescence.  
"Good. Now that we have an accord, we can get going." Richard handed Evie paper and a pen to leave the note for Dean.

3 3 3  
Dean,  
I'm sorry that it has come to this, but I don't think it is going to work out between us. I'm leaving you and taking Lydia with me. I know, I said it had to be your choice. I had NO CHOICE in this. I will love you forever and always.  
Your Babe,  
Evie 3 3 3

 _ **A/N: HEY GUYS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT (AGAIN). PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, EVEN IF ITS JUST TO SAY HI OR HOW MUCH YOU LIKE THE STORY. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE LOVE AND SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS ON THE STORY AND I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE LATEST CHAPTER.**_


	17. Chapter 15

**I put Lydia back into her stroller and grabbed the baby bag and placed it in the basket under the carriage. I wish I could say this was easy, but it isn't. I was leaving the love of my life to protect our daughter. No, it's not easy at all. We were leaving everything that we knew and loved behind. Just because someone else said we had to leave Dean and go with him. I wrote a note for my love, carefully explaining the reason that Lydia and I left. I had no choice but to leave and I hope that he and the others understand. If I could have, I would have stayed. But Lydia came first.**

 **We were now far away from the arena in what looked like an (almost) abandoned house. I say almost because while it looked like no one lived there, it had been kept in really nice condition. The furniture had all been covered in white sheets and the stairs had a decrepit looking carpet.**

 **"There is a nursery to your left." Richard said as he guided us down the hall. I opened the door to find a nursery fit for a princess. Canopy crib and all.  
"At least you did something right." I muttered as I brought the cranky baby into the room.**

 **Lydia was fussy. She missed Dean. I did too. Usually Dean was the one who put her in her crib for the night. He usually took care of the late night routine after getting to the next hotel after the show. She was used to that now. And honestly, so was I. Dean does everything for Lydia when at the next hotel and I get to rest till morning when it's my turn. Not to mention that I was missing my cuddle time with Dean. Now, mind you, nothing besides kissing has even happened between us yet, but we still share a bed.**

 **So I did what any parent would do, I tried to soothe the cranky infant and get her to sleep. But nothing I did worked.  
"I know, Lydia. I know you miss your daddy. I do too, Baby. If you go to sleep for mama, then maybe by the time you wake up, daddy will be here with us."  
"You and I both know that I am that child's father. Dean has no right to her." Richard said leaning against the door frame.  
"Being a father and being a dad is different. You may be her father, but you will never be her dad. Dean will always be her dad." I said as I placed Lydia in the crib.**

 **"Now that I have her, and you consequently, I will be her dad. By the way... You sleep on the floor in here." Richard said as he closed the door. I stormed over, ready to tear him a new one, only to find the door locked. Then I looked over next to the door and found the baby bag and my purse. I had my phone in my purse. Provided that Richard didn't find my phone and get rid of it.**

 **I spent the next five minutes sifting through my bag looking for my phone. I found it on the bottom of my bag. I found four messages from Dean, two from Roman, one from Seth and a voice message from Shane. Ignoring all of it, I messaged Dean to let him know what I knew, which wasn't much. I told him about Richard, but since I had no clue where we were and the room had no windows, I had no cross streets or other distinctive features. Then I turned off the phone.**

 **I knew I had to be careful tough. I couldn't be sure when the next time that I would be able to charge my phone is going to be and there were no outlets in the nursery. And I doubted that Richard would willingly let me do so for fear that I might contact the police. Or my P. I. I only hope that Dean was smart enough to take the information that I sent him to the private investigator.**

 *****With Dean*****

 **Dean returned from catering to find the locker room empty. Completely empty. No stroller, Evie and Lydia both gone...and there was a note on the bench. Dean quickly reads the note to find that Evie really did leave. And she took Lydia with her. Unsure of what to do, Dean headed to the Commissioner's office for some advice. Only to find Roman and Seth already sitting in the office.**

 **"Guys, what are you doing here?... You know what, doesn't matter. Boss, sorry to barge in here like this but... I have a major problem. My lovely girlfriend seems to have taken off with our daughter." Dean said waving about the note that Evie had left for him.  
"Maybe she went to catering." Seth suggested.  
"I went to catering for the two of us. When I came back they were gone." Dean sighed.  
"Dean...What can we do? How can we help you?" Shane asked, being the ever-present boss in this company.**

 **"I need advice...What do I do? Do I wait and see if they come back? Do I go after them? I'm at a loss, Boss. It's not often that I don't have an idea." Dean said plopping down on the couch between Roman and Seth.  
"Uce, what's that in your hand?" Roman asked.  
"It-it's a note that Evie left in the locker room." Dean handed the note over to the architect.**

 **Seth read the note, handed it over to Roman. Roman read the note and handed it to Shane. Shane finished it then sighed as he handed the note back to Dean.  
"Uce, it sounds to me that she had no choice but to leave." Roman said putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder.  
"I have to agree with Roman, bro. I don't think she would have left you again. Not willingly anyway. Man, she loves you. She would not have put you though that pain again if she didn't have to. Especially since she took the one thing you really take pride in. Lydia." Seth sighed as he put an arm around his friend.**

 **"Dean, I don't mean to speak out of turn, but who was around your locker room earlier?" Shane asked.  
"I don't think anyone was around my locker room today, why?" Dean asked, making his confused face.  
"Perhaps the person that wanted Lydia is the one that took them." Shane suggested.  
"Thank you, Shane. I never really thought about that. I'm going to go ask if anyone happened to see or hear anything near my locker room." Dean said getting to his feet.  
"You want some help?" Seth asked.**

 **Dean, however was already out the door before he finished his question.  
"I guess we got to go keep the lunatic from hurting anyone." Roman sighed.  
"Yeah. Namely himself." Seth agreed.**

 **********

 **A few hours later the trio was no closer to a lead to finding Dean's girlfriend and baby daughter. Roman had left two messages for Evie that went unanswered. Dean had left four before Seth took his phone from him in annoyance and Seth had gave it a go to get no response either.**

 **Finally Seth decided to return Dean's phone to him and he found a message from Evie**

 ** _Dean,_** **  
** ** _I wanted you to know that I didn't leave under my own volition. Richard cornered me in your locker room. He wanted to take Lydia, but I wouldn't let him take her alone. He blindfolded me and stuck us in a car. I have no idea where we are. There are no windows in the nursery that he has us locked in. I love you and so does Lydia. I have to turn my phone off to conserve the battery. Remember to call Mr. Mackenzie_** ** _the PI to see if he has any information on Bryan._** **  
** ** _-Evie_** ****

 **Dean growled and punched a wall as he realized the truth. His family had been abducted by a psychopath that had locked them in a windowless room. That asshole was effectively torturing his girls. He loved them both and he might never see them again. He never got the chance to actually make them a family. While he was feeling sorry for himself, Roman took his phone. Roman, then Seth read the text from Evie.**

 **"Dean, do you know what this means?" Seth questioned.  
"It means that she didn't leave me. She was taken from me."**


	18. Chapter 16

Roman and Seth dragged Dean to Shane's office to appraise him of what went down. the fact that it was Richard that had taken Dean's family. They showed Shane the message and he agreed that they needed to take this to the next level. Shane also encouraged Dean to take the information to the investigator that Evie had hired. Inevitably, Dean had been given the night off to try to get his head together. He sat in the locker room with Seth and Roman since they were reluctant to let him go back to the hotel alone.

The next day, the trio went to see the PI. They had caught a red eye after the show and arrived at Mr. Mackenzie's office the next afternoon.

"What can I do for you three gentlemen?" Mr. Mackenzie asked.  
"My girlfriend, Evie Gibbs, hired you. I was wondering if you had any information about the case." Dean answered.  
"Yes, actually, I do. As it turns out, I managed to find out that your assistant...I believe his name is Richard, is actually the biological father of the daughter that your ex, Ms. Young, had."  
"So we were right about Richard" Seth sighed.

"When I went through his past, I found a link between the two of you, Mr. Ambrose"  
"A link? Like family?"  
"Not quite. It turns out that you dated Mr. Addison's sister, Mallory." Tom said setting some pictures that he had found down on his desk. Some were of the two of them after an indie show.  
"Mallory Addison? That's a name that I haven't heard a while and had hoped to never hear again." Dean said.  
"I'm sensing trouble with the relationship." Tom chuckled.  
"Trouble with capital everything. That woman was insane. She hated that I had to go out of town for shows. She accused me of everything from cheating on her to a myriad of other non-sensical things. None of which were true. If I left whatever little cash I had to spare home, she would toss the place to find it. I eventually had enough and left her. She didn't take it too well, when I left sh was screaming her head off." Dean retorted.

"Mallory was forced into a mental hospital shortly after. Richard blames you for his sister's breakdown. Honestly, and this is just my opinion, I think the break runs in the family. He is trying to get back at you for something that was bound to happen one way or another anyway. You had nothing to do with Mallory's condition, but be feels that you did. As for an accomplice, I found no record of one. But Richard does have a live in life partner who just happens to work for the same company as you."

"Who is this 'life partner'?" Roman questioned.  
"Daniel Bryan." Mr. Mackenzie answered.  
"That son of a bitch! Bryan has my daughter!"  
"What?" Tom asked confused.  
"Yesterday Evie and Lydia were taken from Dean's locker room. Evie managed to send Dean a text before having to turn her phone off to conserve the battery." Seth said holding his hand out to Dean for the phone to show the investigator.

The PI took a few minutes to read the text and make a few notes, then he handed the phone back. The location couldn't have been more than a few hours away from the last arena. He opened up his laptop, pressed a few keys and held his hands up in triumph.

"I found her!"  
"What!? How?" Roman, Seth and Dean said in unison.  
"I was able to remotely turn her phone on. Then I pinged it to find the location. She is in an abandoned house two hours away from the arena you were at last night. I am going to call the proper authorities while we are en route. I assume that the three of you want to be there."

"Of course we do. That's my family that...psychopath stole. Evie doesn't do well in certain situations and Lydia has a routine that wasn't followed. Both have to be on edge." Dean said exhasperatedly.  
"Alright, man. Calm down. We're going to get them back." Rollins said putting a hand on Dean's arm.  
"All of this is my fault. At least Richard sees it that way. I need to be there for them. I will not allow my past to take them from me again." Dean said.

******  
No one would ever figure out how, but Dean got to the abandoned house before everyone. He quietly walked inside and followed the hall to the stairs. Taking a chance, he went up the stairs. He followed the corridor until he fond the first door. He opened it to find the room empty. He growled and moved onto the next room. He found the next room locked. He quickly and quietly opened the lock.

"Dean!" Evie said when the door opened.  
"Hey Babe! I'm here to rescue you How is the baby?"  
"Cranky. She missed you. I missed you. Tell me you brought back up." Evie sighed.  
"They are on the way."  
"Then let's wait for them. Richard's crazy. I don't want to chance anything. I don't want anyone, especially Lydia, to get hurt." I said picking up said baby.  
"Babe, I get that, I do. But I really think we should go while we have the chance." Dean countered.  
"Dean, did you not just hear me?"

"I heard you loud and clear, Babe."  
"But I really do think it's in our best interest to wait for back up."  
"Fine, we'll do this your way. I don't want to fight, Babe."  
"I love you and I trust your decision." Evie said letting him take the fussy infant from her arms.  
"I love you too, Babe." Dean said kissing the top of Evie's head as he pulled her to him with one arm. "And I love you, Munchkin." Dean kissed the top of Lydia's head as she settled against him cooing. Finally Lydia fell asleep against Dean's chest as he and Evie cuddled on the floor.

"This is the most that Lydia has slept since we left." Evie sighed.  
"What about you? Did you sleep?"  
"If baby doesn't sleep, I don't sleep." Evie yawned as she leaned against he chest, where Lydia was not laying.  
"Get some rest, Babe. I'll wake you when Rome gets here."

********  
An hour later, Evie woke up to the door slamming open.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?! How did you even find us?!" Richard screamed as he came into the room. Bryan was not too far behind.  
"I have my ways." Dean smirked.

"Ritchie, why are Evie and Lydia here? What's going on?" Bryan questioned his mate.  
"What the fuck are you doing here, Ambrose? Are you trying to screw up another woman? First you fuck Mallory up so bad she had to be put in an asylum, now you try to fuck up my daughter? Not to mention your new girlfriend? Get it through that thick head of your, Ambrose; you are not worth it! No relationship you have ever works. Some one usually ends up hurt or worse." Richard seethed.

"That's where you're wrong, Richard. Mallory was already screwed up before we got together. We argued and we ended things mutually. Then she came back and she started breaking things. All I did was call the cops to get her off of my property."  
"Because of that, they locked her away. Mallory is never going to live a normal life now."

"Is that what this is all about? Dean, I am so sorry. I had no idea that the only reason that he took the job was to get some sort of revenge. If I had known, i never would have given it to him. Ritchie, you need to calm down. Think about our life together. The baby we wanted to adopt." Daniel said getting between Dean and Richard.

"Lydia is my-our child, Daniel."  
"No. Lydia is Dean and Evie's daughter." Daniel said still slightly confused.  
"Biologically she is mine. That makes her ours. They have no right to her."  
"Ritchie, biology has nothing to do with it anymore. Legally she is their daughter. Lydia is happy with them. Leave her be. No one in this room, especially an innocent baby deserves to be treated like this. Let them go. We will get a baby some other way."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Ritchie. Apologise to Dean and Evie. Promise to never bother them again and let's go." Bryan said moving toward the door. Before Richard had a chance to say anything, a SWAT team came bursting into the room.

********

After spending the rest of the day talking answering various questions, Dean and Evie finally managed to go back to some semblance of Lydia's routine. Dean got in touch with Shane to let him know that he got Evie and Lydia back and that Bryan was not involved like everyone thought. Shane ultimately told Dean to go home and take a few days off.

"Hey, Babe." Dean said as he got off the phone with his boss. Roman and Seth were watching over Lydia like over grown guard dogs.  
"Yeah, Dean?" Evie returned.  
"Shane said to take the next few days off. How do you feel about Vegas?"  
"Vegas? Like a vacation?" Evie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't bare losing you again. I realized we haven't actually been together for more than a few months, but I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Raise children, besides our baby girl over there, together. Marry me. Be mine forever. Grow old with me." Dean said dropping to one knee and pulling a velvet covered rig box out of his pocket.

"Oh my god! Yes, Dean, of course I will." Evie said, surprise clearly written across her face. Dean placed a simple princess-cut diamond ring on the ring finger of her left hand.  
"Vegas?" Seth questioned.  
"Of course. It's the quickest way. I don't want to wait." Dean smirked.


	19. Epilogue

It was five years later. Dean is now a record setting 18x WWE champion, Roman is a 3x Intercontinental champion, and Seth is a four time US champion. They were on top of the company. The Shield has been officially back together for the last five years and still going strong.

Thankfully, Lydia had no memory of the abduction, but regularly sees Renee now since Evie and her have become friends over the years. Evie and Dean have a three year old Mini Dean. He is like him in every way, it's scary. He even insists on dressing just like his daddy. Which annoys everyone at the same time as it amuses them. Of course, Dean was not expecting what was about to come out of his wife's mouth.

"Hey Sexy." Evie said perching herself on his lap.  
"Hey, Babe. What's with the grin?" Dean asked curiously as Evie wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Well...you know that little vacation we took a little bit over a month ago?"  
"The one without the kids?"  
"Yeah, that one."  
"Of course I do. What about it?" Dean asked with a smirk.  
"Well, it seems that...I managed to pick up a little something on that trip." Evie said coyly.

"What kind of something? Should I be worried?" Dean asked, already jumping to the wrong conclusion.  
"No, Sweetie. Nothing to worry over. We are just going to need to...make up another room in the next few months." Evie smiled.  
"Another room?" Dean asked looking really confused.  
"Yep. We need a new crib."  
"A crib...You're pregnant?!" Dean asked hopping up so fast he nearly dropped Evie onto the floor.  
"We're gonna have another baby."  
"Good. Let's hope this one is gonna be a girl."

The End!

Thank you everyone for the favorites and specially for reviewing the story. Let me know your thoughts on the ending.

-IcePrincess1987


End file.
